Reap What You Sow
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A young female reaper appears in the Shinigami Realm. But her history is unknown and she is unknown to the database. Can she become a real reaper or will humanity strike her down? ((PILOT FANFIC)) Undertaker X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_((AN: CREDIT TO JESSE, RAZZEEBERRY, OVERTHELOVEOFYOU. RAZZEEBERRY EDITED THIS TO HELP ME.))_**

* * *

_**Sometimes, on a great blue moon, a rogue reaper will appear in our dimension, with no remembrance of their past self, but a feeling of knowing who they are. Nobody knows who they are. They are never found in our database, they just appear. We accept them into our society because they are indeed a reaper.**_

_**The oddest thing however, is the fact that they can see perfectly fine without glasses. Reapers are all near sighted. This is a evolutionary fact. What causes them to see better then us? Their eyes are almost human in nature.**_

Most of them seem to falter at the time they are to reap. Saying they feel humanity in their hearts. They love humans. They cannot raise a weapon to them. They just stand there and cry, weeping over the fact they have to reap a dying human. We can not figure out what their role is in our society...But yet we welcome them with open arms.

**But some times we begin to wonder if this is a grave mistake. Some turn hostile at the thought of harming a human, some flee, or kill themselves over the thought of killing them. We don't know what goes on in their minds. This is what we are made for...Why are they here?**

* * *

_"Where... am... I...?"_

A silhouette highlighted by the blazing sun walked steadily through the desert, wind blowing harshly. The culprit appeared to be a female of average height, wearily walking, uncertain, sand assaulting her face. Her shadow trailed behind, conforming against the various curves of the mountain-like sand dunes.

Although her legs felt jelly-like, she didn't dare give up; she would die if she stopped, but oddly enough...  
"Stop where you are!" Someone appeared next to the hooded female, her frown visible as she stopped. There were at least 5 strangers brandishing weapons, each gleaming wickedly, leering at her.

"State your name; hands up!" One of the strangers called out. She held her arms up slowly until a rather large gust of wind shoved her hood back, revealing a young face with squinting, glowing greenish yellow eyes, dark purple hair spilling, whipping against the harsh wind. To some, she looked to be a young adult, maybe nineteen.

Shocked, green eyes stared back as well, awestruck. They recognized her as one of their own kind, but this wasn't the usual norm.  
Abruptly, she swayed, exhaustion crashing on her weakened figure along with waves of blistering heat. With a thump, she hit the sand, eyes shut seemingly blissful. The men collected, surrounding her. Who was she?

* * *

**_In the end, these rogues are to be stopped from going insane. They need therapy, or be put in a mental institution. Something to sort these rogues out. Anything to teach them..._**

**_That they will never be human. _**

**_William T. Spears._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CREDIT TO: JESSE, RAZZEEBERRY, OVERTHELOVEROFYOU**_

* * *

"Lets run tests on her. This is not common at all. We have every reaper in the database and her face does not match any one of them." Said one of the dispatch. The other nodded. But soon, the door opened, revealing a man with a strangely shaped weapon that resembled a garden shear. He looked less then happy about narrowed his brows at the woman on the table, ready to be tested on.

_"Has she awoken at all?" He asked the two who were working. They shook their heads, turning some dials. They measured her brainwaves as she was unconscious. They ran some charts, testing sounds near her ear, watching the brain waves going up and down._

_"Her brainwaves are completely normal." The table then lifted up, and a red scanner slowly went over her body. ANd once it was done the screen beeped, showing a number. "And the scan shows her body is the appearance of a eighteen year old. Completely healthy." Then, a different scan of light went over her. The color blue._  
_"And her true age is..." Suddenly, the screen went to black. Sparks then emitted from the scanner. "Shit." The man pushed a red button near by, shutting down all electronics. This was unusual for the electronics to be malfunctioning._

_William narrowed his eyes. Something was at work here. "Bring in the psychologist when she wakes up." He said, before leaving the room. This made no sense. How was she not in the database? And why was she so young? She was younger then most shinigami in this realm. He had to put that thought away as he returned to work._

**_.../\/\/\..._**

"Hey Elliot! Missed me!" Cooed an excited purple haired Lydia. Said ticked-off brown haired opponent attempted to pin her with kitchen knives, but she spotted them within a mile away, too fast of a moving target.  
"Like I said, just because you're a woman doesn't mean I'll go easy," he clarified.

A giggled slipped as she jumped into the air as she avoided his lunge, her ability to dodge his attacks improving. Seeing him as her partner was rather unfortunate seeing as he was an idiotic, sexist prick, but older than her. His eyes narrowed as he shadowed her movements, slamming her in the gut with a powerful kick with blinding speed.

Blood spurted from her mouth, eyes widened at the unexpected attack. Her expectations of her partner shocking the bond as she never knew the capabilities of his brutality.

"Stupid female." He spun in a circle and kicked her in the face, sending her flying to the opposite side of the room. 'Thud!'  
Lydia whimpered as she collided with the ground, tears stinging her eyes as she clutched her stomach. Normally reapers didn't show any signs of pain, but fortunately, she recovered quickly as the healing process took over, but still, she sported excruciating pain.

"You can't even take a hit without crying. No wonder you avoid me. If fucking females can't suck up a hit, they shouldn't even bother working in the field," he continued, ranting.

Damaged pride reflected in glaring eyes, boiling rage within the pit of her stomach. As if she would let this slide. She grunted as she stood up and reached into her pocket for a pair of earbuds. Thank God for music in this world.

"What are you up to now?" He scoffed. "No listening to music during practice..." He trailed off as he noticed she disappeared, and before a proper curse could be heard, his face now greeted the floor.

"What were you saying?" She mumbled tauntingly, feigning ignorance.

"S-stupid... B-bitch," he snarled.

Lydia rolled her eyes, accustomed to the abuse, but at least she always wound up victor. He was just an idiot, plain and simple... However, his stubbornness had positive influence on his results. Suddenly she stumbled back, her eyes staring into a void of nothingness, as if undertaking a stroke. Immediately, a voice over the intercom began the procedure.

"Just step back away from her, Elliot, and let it run its course." The outcome now predictable deducing that this was no surprise.

A painful scream that could be comparable to a stab emitted from her spasming form, fallen to its knees as she clutched her ears.

"Why is she even here?" He grumbled.

The reapers stationed at the microphone sighed; this was the norm as expected of all rogues: the fits of painful spasms and falling victim to claimed visions - not that it's uncommon - everyday. The immeasurable pain may as well have equalized to giving birth or burning alive; the anguish undetermined seeing as it overwhelmed said victim, especially the head.

Unfortunately, reapers had no ailments, so no treatments or cures were to be expected; few committed suicide, the majority lost to madness. "Get a doctor up here."

Lydia inwardly took a deep breath from her blood-dripping-nose.

Shock commenced in the atmosphere as observance of a new symptom was detected; loss of blood from the disease?  
Unexpectedly, Lydia lost consciousness as her face took homage on the floor, purple hair delicately forming a halo surrounding her body as it settled.

Silence reigned for a moment or two as the reapers thought her possibly dead. Immediately, as if on cue, her eyes snapped open, pushing herself up as she shook her head like a confused kitten before crossing her legs. She looked around before setting her eyes on the two relieved reapers behind the window. "Did I do it again?" She asked sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of her head.

"They don't pay me enough for this job," one complained as the tension evaporated.  
Lydia blinked as she felt her nose, pulling away to discover the mysterious substance she'd sported. "I was bleeding? Did Elliot get me again?" She mumbled worriedly, but figured out it was coming from her nose as she swallowed nervously.  
"Lydia dear, why don't you go see the doctor?" One suggested.

"Alright." She pushed herself up, nodding, wondering what caused the unusual, but not unexpected, fits of pain that happened twice everyday, something she nor even her doctor could figure out what was wrong or understand it.

**_.../\/\/\..._**

_"U-uh..." Bright green eyes flashed as My eyelids pulled back. I squinted at the bright lights. Where...Am...I?_

_The men behind the glass looked up, startled. The female shinigami was waking up. They picked up the phone, trying to ring up the psychologist. But he wasn't answering. The woman slowly sat up, blinking her glowing eyes._

_I was a little weakened. I glanced down, noticing a IV fluid in My arm. I looked confusedly at the strange object. Being gentle, I slowly pulled it out, wincing at the pain in my arm. What was that?_

_"Patient has pulled the fluid out of her arm. Request top psychologist to the testing area immediately. No clear idea if she is hostile." Said the worried reaper on the phone._

_"We're sending him down now. Don't speak to her unless she asks." Said the reaper on the other end._

_"Agreed."_

_I blinked a few times, before slowly turning on the table. My legs dangling off. Where was I? Somewhere...Dark..._

_Unsure of moving, I sat there for a few minutes, trying to remember how I got there. But everything was blank. I just remembered a desert...It was so hot...Blazing...Scorching..._

_Slowly, I stepped onto the cold floor, my bare feet tensing from it. But it was such a relief. That sand was hot... I then leaned forward, breathing softly. Where was I?_

_Suddenly, the doors to the room opened, startling Me little. A man in a white coat approached, His eyes that strange shade of green. And he was wearing glasses like the men in the desert. Perhaps this was all related?_

_"Hello dear, how are you today?" Asked the male, who pulled up a chair right by me. I blinked slowly. "Uh...I'm alright I think. Just confused."_

_"What are you confused about?" He asked in a tone she didn't quite...agree with. I narrowed My eyes slightly. "The situation I am in. Where am I right now?" I asked._

_"You're in the examination room at the Shinigami Dispatch." He explained, writing down on his note pad. I lifted my head slightly. "Shinigami...What is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This was so weird... The male copied my eyebrow movement, looking at me like I was nuts. "You don't know? Thats what you are. Thats what we all are." He said, writing more hastily on his note pad._

_"...What? I'm a shinigami?" She was trying to remember the past. But I was pulling at nothing. Wait...I remembered My name though...Why nothing else?_

_"My name is Lydia Dosset..." I couldn't remember anything else. Only the heat of the desert..._

The psychologist narrowed his eyes. That name was not in the data base. She was another rogue. Another freak of nature.

_"Explain what you /do/ remember." He asked in a rather rude tone. I hesitantly began to tell him about the desert._

**_.../\/\/\..._**

"I'm telling you, I feel fine. I always turn out fine when it ends; I'm not bleeding anymore," a fussy Lydia laughed as her doctor pouted.

"I know, I know, but we have to run the same testing over and over." Sighing, he drew blood samples from her arm, eliciting a wince from his patience. The nurse's eyebrow raised, puzzled at how such a shinigami would react to such the degree of pain.

Ashamed, she turned away, accused of falsely as the freak of nature she was, the impression a wounding star that made her vulnerable to the less appealing side of the majority of reapers, if not all. Threats to be discharged from the Shinigami dispatch made itself know, but luckily her stubbornness rooted such persistence in her to attain her goal.

"I think you should go and have your eyes checked again, get some glasses; it could help with those headaches of yours." His suggestion blown by the roll of Lydia's eyes.  
"I'm alright... Really... I can see..."

"Still, you have to try; doctor's orders." He handed her a slip to which in return was rewarded with a cute pout. Damned doctors...

Later, an unsure Lydia victimized of running tests that accompanied bright flashes and bothersome beeps awaited the results.

"You're eyes are unusually perfect... 20/20 vision," the old man informed. Lydia nodded, smiling. "So you're not required to wear glasses at this time. However, if you notice a bit of blurriness when reading the records, please have someone else take over the reaping process and return here."

Lydia nodded blithely, albeit crestfallen. She'd anticipated the opportunity to where glasses so that the persecution would be reduced. She grabbed her notebook and waved goodbye, heading to the hallways.

Just ahead of her, she smiled faintly at the familiar pretty redhead. As one of the more experienced reapers in the dispatch along with his companion, William T. Spears, who stood next to him, she'd been told they would be guiding the new reapers. Hopefully, she would be a great student. "Hello, Miss Sutcliffe-Senpai..." She acknowledged shyly, hoping she wasn't bothering or offending him. She knew Grell was famous for announcing himself as a woman, but William always addressed him as a male.

Luckily, for him to have heard his name with a feminine prefix made him nearly squeal on the spot as he grinned widely, revealing shark teeth. "Well, look at you, already learning who your mentors are," he giggled gleefully.

She smiled, relieved. "Hehe, I was just wondering, is it this week we are starting the finals, or next week? I got mixed messages from several people." Secretly, she crafted her words in a way that wouldn't hint to bullying or the like as she'd either been misinformed or nearly missing her tests.

Pausing for a moment, Grell muses to himself thoughtfully. "I think it's next week, right Will?"

With a sigh, he replied," Yes, next week: Wednesday." He, then, assessed her appearance, eyes narrowed. "Have you not been assigned glasses yet, or have you not gone in?" It sounded accusing, as if suspicious of her motives.

Lydia blinked a few times before pulling out her paper from the Eyeglasses Dept. "I don't need glasses; my vision is 20/20, Mr. Spears," she relayed rather worriedly.

William scanned the paper with narrowed eyes. "Rather unusual..."

Grell nodded, concerned, until an idea popped in his mind. "Have you got a few minutes?" he asked Lydia. "I think I might have just the thing."

She nodded, curious. "Of course."  
William handed her back her paper before adjusting his glasses. "Good day to you," he monotoned as always.  
Lydia made no sign of response.

Grell pouted, taking her hand and leading her away down the hall, chattering. "He's such a stick in the mud... But you know, there's probably something amaaazing under that shell~."

She smiled softly, usually one to ignore moody company and focus on positive stuff. Now she could relax and tell her senpai what was on her mind. "I'm very nervous about my exams."

"I can tell, don't worry, it's a common thing... It's rather undefinable how rattled I was," he confessed as they arrived at his small office. "Here, looky~" He exposed a cabinet that divulged an array of glasses. "I've collected these over time... Thinking I might affiliate them with an outfit, but I've never used a single one. They're blank lenses..."

She smiled widely as she drank in the various styles and trends of the glasses... Definitely more to choose from than the other room offered. A beautiful purple pair of cat-eyed style glasses complete with patterns of butterfly designs on the side caught her eye. "Oh my... The purple one is just lovely."

"Try it on, I've got a mirror." He pulled out and set up a swivel mirror from his drawer. The cool shit he had.  
She put them on, assessing her reflected altered persona she'd felt changed. "Oh that's pretty..."

A grin formed on his face. She was a pretty little bird and the glasses matched her hair, so, therefore, it complimented her well. "You can have them if you like. Maybe you'll feel more focused for your exams this way."

Shocked that her senpai would relent his glasses so freely made it the solution to her problem. "I-I would be honored."

He grinned, showing off a vicious smile. "Perfect," he chirped, skipping about. "Now Will dear won't bother you about your glasses anymore, now will he?~ Especially since we've got quite the looker~" He smirked, suggestion floating in the air.

"Perfect." Indeed, this would be a good day, had it not been for the relapses.

**_.../\/\/\..._**

"This is the final test." Spoke a unemotional William, who walked toward the group. "This will prove if you are worthy of being a reaper. If you have low marks, you will be discharged. If you have high marks, you will continue to work for the dispatch." He barely glanced at Lydia as he said this. She didn't respond. Her eyes were focused ahead. No more distractions.

However she couldn't help by notice the other reapers looked afraid, nervous. As if terrified of what was to come. Was it really this much of a big deal?

"You are to go to retrieve your papers at the counters in the dispatch center. You will then leave the Shinigami realm to the human realm. And you will find your targets. You have a total of three days to find your target. No wasting time. No "sleeping in."." He made a glance to Elliot. Who just huffed silently. Lydia couldn't believe he was her partner. But she never talked back to him. Only showed her strength.

"Alright, You will follow Grell Sutcliffe to your destination." He said like a stiff. Lydia was glad it was Grell and no one else helping. Grell was eccentric. But the good kind. He was always the life of the party. He made things easier.

They walked down a hallway, noticing several older reapers were watching them. "Young bloods..." One of them mumbled. Lydia swallowed nervously. Okay, so it really WAS serious. She could feel her anxiety taking hold. Her heart was racing. For one, she had never entered the human realm before. Two, she was going to have a snotty little shit as a partner, who obviously wasn't going to be any help.`

As she went up to one of the counters a female reaper smiled. "Hello, are you Lydia Dosset?" She asked. She nodded nervously. The female then smiled. "You're the first female I've seen on the job. I hope you do well." She said. Lydia swallowed, before nodding again. The female then checked her computer, before handing her a rather big book. Elliot was right behind her, glaring daggers at her. Lydia clearly made a face at the female reaper, showing she wasn't going to enjoy having him as a partner.

"Oh, your Death scythe. I almost forgot. I'm so so-"

"No it's fine. I already have one." She said, pulling out a bow and arrow. Which looked incredibly detailed, almost looking like pure crystal. The female stared incredulously. All reapers where near sighted...How was she able to handle this weapon? Lydia smiled happily, remembering a memory.

**_.../\/\/\..._**

_"Alright, get to work cleaning this junk up. It all needs to be recycled. Nobodies going to use these." Said a older reaper who was tossing old weapons into a shute along with others. Lydia happened to be nearby. There was a glint of something silver and she was right there, pulling out a bow and dozens of arrows. "This is beautiful. Oh my..." She fancied the weapon on first glance. The poor weapon was going to be recycled? She couldn't allow that._

_"Put that back, it's going to the trash. It's not usable anyways by reapers." Said the old reaper. Lydia shook her head. "I'm not near sighted. My vision is fine." She smiled, earning a skeptical look from the old reaper. "Prove it." He asked._

_"Okay!" She smiled, stepping back a dozen feet. "Hold out any number of fingers." She asked. The old man blinked, before holding out two fingers._

_"Two!" She giggled._

_The old man's eyes went wide. She was telling the truth. He then pulled out four._

_"Four!" She grinned, knowing she proved her case. The old man looked impressed. "Alright. They're yours. Just take care of them." He requested. Lydia nodded. "No problem." She said, coming back and taking the weapon. It was beautiful. Whoever created it was very good with detail. It looked so deadly. She then smiled, walking off with the weapon. She would take good care of it._

**.../\/\/\...**

"Uh...Enjoy your day." She said sheepishly. Lydia nodded, before turning around, only to have the book snatched out of her hands. She glared at Elliot. He was always taking her things. "Some guy named James Crawford is due to be reaped. On May 15th..." He then shrugged, tossing her the book, earning a squeak from her as she caught it. "Women carry the books. Not the men." Lydia glared at him from behind. What was this guys problem with females? Was he gay?

Elliot then leaned over the counter, soon receiving his weapon. A tiny mini scythe. Lydia raised an eyebrow. They were so tiny...She grinned slowly, thinking she would have the advantage. Ooooh the things she could do to piss off Elliot.

"Lets go." He grumbled, taking off to the transport center. Lydia followed after. Soon enough, the room was emptied out. No more students were in the room. William fixed his glasses quietly. "Yet another year..." Grell was grinning by his side.

"Yet more students appear. I'm rooting for the pretty bird." He grinned, wiggling his hips before sulkily leaning against William.

"You're so stiff Will." He grinned. William only had to step to his side to make Grell fall onto his face. "And so cold..." He whimpered.

**_.../\/\/\..._**

"..." Lydia's eyes were wide as could be. Here she was, wandering the streets of London. This was her first time being here. And there was humans everywhere...They looked just like her...Only their eyes were in different colors. Was that the only thing that made them different? No, they were weaker then Shinigami.

She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings, until Elliot had to pull her away from a moving carriage. "Idiot! Pay attention woman!" Said a snappy Elliot. Lydia rolled her eyes. Waving her hand to shoo him away. She then perked. "So where are we?" She asked, curious.

"White chaple. We need to find an inn near the human to be reaped..." He said, looking around. But when he looked back to where Lydia was, she had vanished. He facepalmed. "Damn it all..." He fussed.

He looked around before dragging a hand over his face in exasperation. "Damn woman can't stay in one place for a moment and ends up making everything complicated." Muttering curses, he wandered around, yelling Lydia's name, and to make matters worse, he looked idiotic doing it even then.

But soon, Lydia's voice was heard calling him. "Yooo hooooo! Uppp heeere!" She giggled, sitting comfortably up on a building. Under it, it read that it was an inn. She was smiling goofily. "Heeeheee." She giggled like a child.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Stop with this incessant nonsense! This is basically what all you women are made of. You're not worth the time to be dealt with!" With that, he strode in the inn, an air of arrogance cloaking him.

She pouted slightly. He was such a buzzkill. And very weird. But she wasn't one to really go in the corner and cry from his insults. Even though she was an emotional person. She hopped down, sighing. Several people gave her looks as to how she managed to land from so far without breaking a leg. She then walked into the inn, finding the place rather comfortable. And to think, tomorrow she would get to reap for the first time...

**_But could she do it? Could she really reap a human? She could only imagine doing so at this moment in time. William and Grell were counting on her to reap. They had such high expectations of her. They could only assume Elliot and Lydia could make it._**


	3. Chapter 3

((CREDIT TO OVERTHELOVEOFYOU, JESSE, RAZZEBERRY.))

* * *

It was one of those days, a snoring Lydia, a very annoyed Elliot in the inn, waiting for when it was time to reap the unfortunate human.

"Shut up! You're snoring is so _annoying_!" Bitched a very tired Elliot. A drowzy Lydia opened her eyes. Her mouth had been drooling into her pillow. "Oopsies." She mumbled comically. Her untidy hair covering her reaper eyes.

Elliot growled, and smacked her with his pillow, earning a muffled squeak. If not for their looks, people would had asked if they were brother and sister. Lydia fussed. "You're sooo meeeeean." She giggled. Elliot glared. Why did she always laugh at the stupidest things? She was so weird.

"Shut up. It's only a few days until we have to reap this human." He grumbled, turning in his bed and covering his head with another pillow.

"Oh yeah, whats this guys name?" Mumbled Lydia, who sat up. She seemed oblivious Elliot was trying to sleep. Elliot was getting such an angry vein on his face. "James Crawford. It says he owns a sweet shop. He will die in two days." He said, covering himself in a blanket.

Lydia tilted her head. She seemed to be in deep thought. She then stood up, running her fingers through her untidy hair, untangling it and flinging it. She then put on her glasses, before stretching. "I'm going to go for a walk." She announced, before leaving the room. Elliot twitched his eye. Finally, some time to himself.

.../\/\/\...

Lydia's eyes scanned the outside world. This world was very different from her own. There wasn't technology...No music...She felt strange being there. But she liked the idea of being retro.

She soon paused outside a sweet shop, seeing all the signs. It felt so strange, being there. In the eighteen eightys. So...odd...

She made her way inside, the smell of chocolate overpowering her nose. She looked to her right seeing displays of chocolate behind a glass. This was fancy. Very cute. She couldn't help it. She loved sweets. She wanted some chocolates, or perhaps a creampuff.

"Oh don't mind me lovies. I'm just here for my usual eh?" Giggled a male voice. Lydia was too distracted with looking at a chocolate cake to notice a man with silver hair brushing past her. He extended a long Black fingernail to the cake she was looking at ironically. "I'll have a good slice of that dearies." Grinned the man.

Lydia turned her head to look at the man. Her green eyes blinking at him. He was oddly dressed. All black, silver hair with a long braid. A strange top hat with a tail...The man briefly looked at her, or seemed to. It was hard to tell with his eyes being covered like that...

"Undertaker! Do you want a cookie?!" Squeaked a little girl who looked no older then five years old, holding out a chocolate cookie. The male grinned, rather flattered with the gesture. "Well of course, little one!" He said, carefully plucking the cookie from her. She smiled and giggled, not seeming to be afraid of his appearance.

The man soon unlocked the glass case, pulling out a slice of the cake. Lydia quickly interrupted. "I'll have a slice as well." She said, earning a nod from the man behind the counter. Lydia paused, staring at the man. Her eyes narrowed. Was this?...

The man soon pulled a second slice as well, putting it on a plate. Lydia smile, handing him the change as she went over to a table and took a seat, eating away at her treat. Her advanced eyes catching sight of the stranger again. This time, he was right by her. His head tilted. "Come here ofte', luv?" He asked her. His posture was odd. His arms were to his chest. Almost like he was pretending to creep.

Lydia raised a purple eyebrow. "Is that your pick up line?" She asked with a cheeky grin. The stranger smiled right back. "Quite." He answered. Lydia's smile was wide, almost mirroring his own.

"You can take a seat next to me if you want. I don't mind." Lydia said. The man shook his head. His silver hair swaying. "Unfortunately for me, work duties calls me. Being an Undertaker an' all..." He seemed to hint, a grin appearing.

"Is that someone who works with the dead?" She asked, not really sure. It wasn't her fault she lived in the reaper realm for the entirety of her life.

Fortunately the male did not seem to judge her for not knowing. He just simply smiled a Cheshire smile. "Righ' you are, and what wonderful fun it iiiiiis! Hehihihi..." His shoulders shuddered with his laughs. Lydia slowly smiled. This male was certainly amusing. She took another bite of her cake, her eyes traveling to the window of the shop. She was getting a slight headache. She couldn't already be having her relapses could she?

Suddenly, a frown came over the males face. For some blood was dripping from Lydia's nose. Lydia raised a finger and wiped her nose, before looking at her finger to look at the substance. She swallowed. "I apologies...The weather...I have constant nosebleeds..." She pulled out a handkerchief from her coat, quickly wiping her nose. "Very unseemly..." She mumbled to herself, swallowing nervously again.

"...No harm done..." The male said in a rather low tone, a frown still on his features. She couldn't tell if he was concerned or appalled. She rather not find out. She grew tired of those faces people gave her, like she was a freak of nature, Which she technically was. She took one last bite of her cake before disposing of the remains out of courtesy.

She then folded up her handkerchief carefully and placed it back into the pockets of her coat. "Well, I should be going. I have a job as well." She said rather quickly. The man nodded, the frown quickly leaving and being replaced with a soft smile. Lydia adjusted her collar on her shirt, feeling a little warm. She then began to walk out. But a rather bony hand grabbed her shoulder. Lydia tensed up, feeling herself starting to sweat. "I forgot to ask. What is your name dearie?" Asked the same male from before.

Lydia felt a little sense of relief. "Lydia Dosset." She said with a small smile, turning her head briefly to look at him. He seemed to be thinking her name over in his head. "Well, Miss Dosset, it was a pleasure meetin' you." He said in a strange tone. His hand didn't release her still. Lydia wasn't one for fearing strange people. For she was strange herself. "And it was nice to meet you as well." She said with a cute smile.

"On you go, then." He said, soon releasing her shoulder. He was rather...strong for a human. Lydia looked thoughtful before leaving back to the inn. The male stared after her, before pulling a biscuit from his sleeve and munching on it. He seemed rather interested in this woman. He then turned around, a skip to his walk as he left the shop. "Tanoshi...Tanoshi...Heehiihiii..." He sang.

.../\/\/\...

Lydia breathed heavily as she reached her and Elliot's room. Elliot growled softly. Lydia ignored his frustration. "I found him. I found James." She said breathlessly. Elliot blinked and sat up. "You did? Wow...So you're not completely helpless..." He spoke, earning a glare from Lydia. When was this idiot going to put aside his stupid comments?

"Well...might as well rest before going anywhere. If you're sure it's him." He said, sounding like he didn't believe her. Of course.

Lydia felt like she was only two steps away from pounding his face in. Her patience was being tested greatly...Lydia sighed, taking a pillow and laying down on the floor. She'd rather not disturb her partner.

Elliot went quiet, his eyes showing some confusion. For once Lydia was giving him space? Where did this come from? He noticed she looked a little pale compared to yesterday. Like she was actually sick. Which was unheard of. Reapers did not get sick...But Lydia was a different case. She had the Reapers relapse. Which only the rogue Shinigami had. He questioned Lydia's history. He thought them all defects. Not equal to him.

Lydia closed her eyes, thinking. She was imagining soft music in her head, taking her headache away. If only she was allowed her music...Music was wonderful. She had quite a lovely voice. At least thats what everyone told her...

_"Come on Lydia. We have to get to class!" Squeaked a young Shinigami. Lydia put a finger to her mouth. "Quiet. I want to see this." She said, watching several shingami in the music room play the instruments, creating a beautiful melody. Something about music relaxed her. It was beautiful._  
_But soon, the reapers were packing up and leaving, soon the room was empty and quiet. Lydia then climbed through the window, earning a squeak from her classmate. "What are you doing?!"_

_"I just want to see the Piano. I've never seen one up close." She said, looking around the room and stepping closer to the piano. She eyed the keys, smiling at it. It was a beautiful instrument._  
_Lydia placed her finger on a key, slowly pressing. The room was filled with the note. It sent chills down Her back._  
_Suddenly, Lydia felt her hands being taken over. And she began pressing the keys, creating the most beautiful sound._

**_[[The lonely Instrumental.]]_**

_Lydia couldn't stop. The music was so beautiful. How did she know how to play the piano? She was never taught. But she seemed to know every note... She found herself singing then, unable to stop. It filled her with such happiness that she couldn't explain. Why did she love music so much? Why did her heart beat so fast? What was this feeling in her stomach?_

_She didn't care to notice that reapers were piling into the room, staring in disbelief at her ability to play such beautiful music. The music was bouncing off the walls, creating the effect of a home theater..._

_"I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most..." She continued on, not having a care in the world. It was like the words had struck her heart...It was so beautiful..._

And like that, Lydia was asleep, feeling at peace with herself. She would never know her true identity it seemed. But she was content. As long as she was needed, she was happy...

_"Lydia, why do you insist on playing that damned piano? If you don't go to bed, I'll expire!"_

Lydia awoke with a start, her eyes frantically looking around the room. Who said that? But quickly, Lydia realized she had been dreaming. She swallowed nervously. Who's voice was that? She didn't recognize it...

She soon checked her watch, finding it was nearly time...She sighed and stood up, her eyes looking troubled.  
"Elliot, it's time to go." She said with a sigh. Elliot growled and sat up. "What did I say about the..." He saw Lydia pointing to her watch. "Oh..."

.../\/\/\...

"You sure this is it?" Asked a rather tired Elliot. Lydia nodded. "Same sweet shop, same man...same child..." She said, her voice sounding less then cheery. This was unlike her. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Why did she feel a sense of dread?Lydia leaned over the roof next door to the sweet shop, waiting.

"Elliot...I have...a rather odd question to ask you." She started, earning a curious look from him. Elliot's eyes were scanning her. Something was on her mind. He could sense this had nothing to do with her being a female.

"...Is it normal to feel...Sympathy for humans?" She asked, her eyes watching the human life below, people coming and going, holding infants, or just talking. Seemingly, unaware of the supernatural presence up above. Their race was fragile...Easily broken...but their lives dragged on for such a long time.

"...Yes, but Mister Spears said to never let it get in the way of work...This is what we are made to do. We are called Reapers for a reason...No ifs...ands...or buts..." He finished, his open mindedness shutting.

"..." Her eyes stared at him, as if wanting to say something. Why couldn't they question anything? Why couldn't they question their jobs? Their meaning for being there?

Elliot narrowed his eyes at her. "...Don't tell me you're second guessing this. You've brought yourself here in the first place. You cant complain on what you got. You won this job, so don't bitch about it." He glared.

Lydia narrowed her brows. Indeed she worked hard to be there. But she never expected the work to be so cruel...So close minded...The reapers couldn't even speak soothing words to the humans in their last moment of their life...Just business...Nothing personal, they said.

Her eyes then caught a male entering the shop with a gun poking out of his pocket. Her advanced eyes could perfectly see. Elliot was squinting a bit. Soon, a struggle and a bit of yelling was heard in the shop.

"JENNA! GO HIDE! NOW!" She heard the father yelling out. Lydia swallowed loudly. Some sweat dripped down her face. Is this what reapers saw every day? No wonder William was a stiff...

**_BANG_**

Lydia's eyes went wide at the sound of a gun going off. It was done...This sealed his fate...The killer soon ran out of the shop, carrying a bag of money. But to her surprise, James came running out as well, a obvious wound on his abdomen. "THIEF! MURDERER!" He screamed out. But no one seemed to hear, there were no more bystanders at this time of day...

James clutched his stomach, before falling back against the wall of his shop. He was dying. He suddenly coughed, blood exiting his mouth. His stomach was filling with blood. This would be slow and painful...

Lydia swallowed again, pulling out her bow and arrow. She would end it. They would do it from a safe distance. It would be quick and painless...

_"Lydia! what are you doing? Your future husband would not approve!"_

Lydia snapped her eyes at Elliot, wondering who said that. She was hallucinating again...Not now...She grit her teeth, pulling back on the arrow. She aimed carefully. She would end it now. Just a little further...

"DADDY! DAAAAAAADDY!" Screamed a tiny child running out of the shop. Lydia grunted, eyes wide. This was his daughter...

"NO! DADDY! DADDY GET UP!" Screamed the child, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. Lydia could feel her heart sinking. She was supposed to reap while the child watched?

"Come on! Fire already!" Whispered a hasty Elliot. He didn't see her face from behind, but some tears were going down her face. What kind of sick creature was she? So this was what reapers did? Become so overly sensitized? No emotions what so ever?

The father was trying to comfort her crying daughter, even though he was dying. Lydia suddenly stood up, more tears going down her face. This is what humanity was. She wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

"What are you doing?!" Screeched Elliot. His eyes widened as Lydia jumped down the building with grace. She quickly came to the mans aid. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she sure as hell was going to help.

"Keep breathing alright?" She told the man, who nodded, looking like he was struggling to breathe. It seemed pointless. But she would still try. She would try.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the scruff of her collar. She snapped around, seeing an angry face of Elliot. "What are you doing?! You're breaking the rules of-"

**_WHAM_**

Elliot didn't know what happened, but next thing he saw was his face going through a wall and coming out the other side. Lydia sighed, shaking her wrist in pain. The two stared in disbelief at her powers.

Lydia then returned to his side, pressing on the wound to keep it from bleeding more. But what else could she do? There was no good doctor in this time that could save him. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt so helpless. Tears went down her face. "J-just keep breathing."

"I'm t-trying." Said the weakening man. Lydia bit her lip. It was her fault for not stopping the man earlier. It was completely her fault. And she had to live with it. Screw being a reaper. She didn't want this life. She would rather be human then be a mindless reaper.

The daughter continued to cry. "Is daddy gonna die?" She asked, earning a heart broken look from Lydia. Her mouth seemed to tremble. She then sniffed and bit her mouth. "I'm s-sorry." She whimpered, taking James hand. There was so much blood...

"Please find someone to take care of my daughter...P-please...Ugh..." The man pleaded in a choked gasp. Lydia nodded, more tears spilling from her face. She was a horrible person. She wished that this man would be saved. This little girl was going to be so alone. Something to shine a ray of hope...Anything...

**_"Move."_**

Lydia didn't have time to react as a hand pushed her away from the man, she was about to fight back when she was stunned. It wasn't a reaper. And it wasn't a human. "Wha..."

A woman with long flowing red hair was kneeling next to the man, placing a hand on his stomach. _"Do as she said and keep breathing..."_ Spoke the female. The woman seemed to be in her thirties. But those eyes said she was much older. For they were a dark red. A bloody red.

Her hand seemed to be glowing a bright yellow. What was she? a healer? No...something old...something new...Who...was she?

.../\/\/\...

"Doctor. We ran Lydia Dosset's DNA through the machine several times and it's all come out with the same results. I think you should look at this." Said the female nurse. The doctor narrowed his eyebrows, looking curious.

He lifted up the paper, reading the results. His eyes went wide slightly. "...The disease...This is unheard of. This has never happened to females...We'll need to inform her, and her tutors. We'll need to treat her ASAP." He explained to the nurse. She nodded, swallowing nervously. She began typing at her computer, sending emails after emails to the head of reaper dispatch. She felt great pity for Lydia.

The paper on the desk read quite clear, in bold letters,

**The Thorns Of Death...**


	4. Chapter 4

((CREDIT TO JESSE FOR ROLEPLAY PARTS, RAZZEEBERRY, FOR ROLEPLAY PARTS. OVERTHELOVEOFYOU))

* * *

Lydia continued to stare in disbelief at the woman. Who was she? /What/ was she? The woman was staring at his wound, her eyes glowing a dark red. Her body seeming to give off an eerie glow. Soon, the blood was disappearing from his wound, and the wound itself was sealing and healing up. The sound of a metal object clattering to the ground startled her. The bullet had fallen out.

Lydia's eyes widened. How was she doing that?! She wasn't human. And how did she happen to be here at this time?! The woman then smiled and stood up. The wound was gone, only a scar remained. "Can you breathe properly now?" She asked a stunned James. He nodded, breathing in deeply.

The little girl slowly approached the woman, tears running down her face. "T-thank you. You saved Daddy..." She whimpered out. The woman slowly turned her head, staring at the child with a blank expression. Her face reflecting in her bloody eyes. She slowly blinked, before smiling softly. "It was my pleasure..." She said gently, reaching out and petting her head gently. So the woman was not heartless or frightening. She had a tender side to her. Something about that child made her smile.

The little girl smiled, feeling ever grateful for this moment. he would remember the woman for her kindness. The woman then slowly turned to face Lydia. "You may not know me...But I know you very well, Lydia Dosset..." She said with a relaxed expression.

Lydia grunted in shock. "What do you mean? How can you possibly know me?" She asked, wondering if she possibly knew her history more then she did.

She said nothing. Her eyes slowly turning to look at something. Lydia realized what it was and grunted and ducked just in time for Elliot to almost stab her head with his knives. "You idiot! You've screwed everything for us!" He hissed, swinging his legs to kick her. But Lydia brought her arms up, grunting as she blocked his hit. "STOP ELLIOT!" She snapped at him, earning a glare from him. "You ruined everything. I worked hard to be here. And you took my career away!"

The mysterious woman was smirking silently, watching the two fight. She could at least stick around to watch the finale...

"Jenna, get inside, now." Said a worried James, who scooted Jenna inside with him after her. Lydia grit her teeth. Luckily there was nobody on this street but them. "A career in letting people die? You think I'll just stand by and let you kill her father? It's over Elliot! Get the fuck over it! Go home!"

"Oh really? And just let my career slip by me as if it didn't matter? We're PARTNERS! In case you haven't noticed, we share in the rewards AND the punishment, smart-ass! Get your act together! This is what we signed up for, so suck it up!"

She seemed to show a hint of regret. But her emotions for saving the human poured through. "Then go back to the dispatch, just leave me behind, tell them it was my fault. But don't even think about hurting James. I will defend him with my life!" She narrowed her eyes, baring his teeth.

The woman kept watching, her eyes glowing red. She was smiling wide.

He sneered disdainfully. "Oh yeah? You and what army? From your display of "courage," I doubt you can last a day here on your own. You women are all the same! Just a bunch of weak, pathetic life-forms that don't have the strength to even stand up for themselves. Even if I told dispatch that it's YOUR fault, the record will still be on me, no matter what! So don't just think everything's about "me me me"! I have a life, too! Don't think this is the last of me you're gonna see, because I'll make sure you regret this day!"

Lydia's eyes glared darkly. "And you men are all the same. Disgusting pigs. Who think of nothing but perversion and reaping. You're all robots. Mindless freaks!" She screamed out, kicking Elliot with all her power.

He grunted from the kick. Pain morphed into livid eyes as he smacked her side with his scythe. "Worthless bitch!" He gasped out. "You don't belong here, much less in the field! Might as well go back to playing doll and beauty queen! You're not needed here!"

Lydia grit her teeth in pain. Blood dripped down her side. "Then go! Leave! It's over!" She hissed, getting her weapon ready. She was ready to defend the humans. Ready to fight for her life.

He rushed at her, scythe poised threateningly to pale her, a wicked gleam targeted on her as he jumped to prepare to finish her off. "Then be gone! It's better if you NEVER even existed in the first place!" His voice dripped with murderous venom.

Lydia's eyes went wide. It was like everything was in slow motion. He would regret saying those words, as the woman from before appeared out of nowhere, kicking Elliot right in his stomach. "Oopsie." She giggled. Lydia's eyes went even wider. How did she do that?

His eyes widened as blood spurted from his mouth. "Gah!" He writhed painfully on the ground as he curled up to cradle the damaged abdomen. In a few moments, he struggled to get up, leaning over heavily on his scythe as he hunched so as to not tax the painful kick.

_"I do apologize, but I am so very...very..."_ She walked slowly, her movements matching with her words. She stood in front of Elliot, her eyes glowing bright. "_...Hungry..."_ A grin appeared on her features, her small canines growing. Showing jagged fangs.

Fearful eyes glanced up as the first thing he saw was her fangs from his kneeling figure. "No! Stop! I don't deserve this! My life's already at stake!" He desperately wiped the blood off his person with his sleeves before raising his knives in a defensive position.

"Ooooh but You are so very useful to me. Your blood will satisfy me." Then, an unknown force moved his arms to his sides. _"And reaper's give so much blood. Regenerative powers, ya' know?"_ She gave a cackle, a horrifying grin appearing on her face.

Lydia watched in disbelief. She wouldn't kill Elliot would she?

Her glaring teeth reflected off determined eyes as he struggled to cling on to what was left of his life as he vainly attempted to relinquish control over his body again. He glared at Lydia accusingly. _'Perhaps her presence attracted this estranged friend of hers. They could be in some league. I have to warn the higher ups.'_

"Wait. I have an offer. I won't bother you or Lydia anymore. So long as you don't interfere with the humans destined to die to the To-Die List, we'll be on fair terms. How does that sound?" He pleaded as he looked to Lydia, knowing that maybe her decisions will waver the vampire's actions. Hopefully. '_At least it won't be me hunting them down, so that's technically not lying.'_

She tilted her head, a grin appearing on her face. "James Crawford and Jenna Crawford are under my protection as of now." She stated firmly. "Your task is done here. The dispatch are not going to do anything to you deary. They are very well aware of how hard you worked to be here. I know how they work, inside and out. You'll just be paired with another partner." She sang softly, looking quite deranged.

"I understand that." Although he may have sounded cocky, he had be careful considering she was the most powerful here. "But still, the dispatch already is in need for more reapers and to lose one more will make situations harder for the whole branch. But if the Crawfords are under your care, what are to happen if they die? And if they appear on the To-Die List?"

"Then you may reap them then. But as of right now. No. It simply wasn't their time." She then tapped her chin. "I shouldn't play with my food..." She mumbled.

He cringed. "Lydia, please, I swear. Give me a chance to change. I'll treat you better, like an equal." Inwardly, he winced at the thought, but he had to keeps his act and end of the deal up. "Please, give me a second chance!" He looked at her with all the desperation he could muster. Honestly, he felt disgusted to be relying on her, but it was his LIFE. She should at least understand.

The woman laughed softly. "You're soooo silly. I can read your mind...hear every thought..._See the auraaaaaaa._.." She grinned wide, a bit of drool going down her mouth. "_So delicious_...You plan to bring the dispatch after heeeeeeer...But they have other things to worry aboooout..."

Lydia swallowed nervously. "I honestly don't believe you. But I won't let her kill you. Because I am better then that." She promised. The woman smiled then, swinging her head to look at Lydia. "But you won't deny me a drink eh?" She asked in a cute voice, almost pouting.

Lydia breathed softly, her mouth not moving but giving confirmation.

He trembled as he closed his eyes but bravely opened them to show the defiance in them. '_If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die cool.'_ He repeated the silly mantra over and over in his head as he awaited his fate. He would show them what he was made of.

The woman smirked, grabbing Elliot's chin. "Haven't had a drink in a while. And not from a cute face like this." She purred, her voice deepening. Her fangs grew ever longer. "Awww...your poor heart is racing."

Lydia looked entirely grossed out, and turned around, not wanting to see. She was in deep thought at the moment. Who was she?

He looked at her with a puzzled expression before her fangs came into his line of vision and he started shaking. "Just get it done and over with!" He exclaimed, tired of her dragging out the moment. He'd rather it be quick.

"You're rather rude. Good things comes to those who wait deary. But For me, I'm ravenous." Her face then twisted into almost a demonic look before she bit viciously into his shoulder, blood sprayed through her teeth. Lydia turned around, eyes wide.

He screamed as he writhed and tried to get away, but he knew he'd make the wound worse, so all he could was just wait. Unfortunately. His knees trembled as he awaited his punishment to end.

She only bit down harder, quickly taking his blood in gulps. Her eyes rolling in her sockets. Reaper blood was so delicious to her. How she came to find this out was a mystery to everyone but her.

That was it, when this was over, Lydia would find out who this person was. Soon, the woman released her jaw lock and stood up, grinning madly. Her powers ceased holding Elliot. He stared up at her in disbelief. _"Flee like the little rat you are...Or rabbit...either way...The hunted rabbit..."_ She smirked.

He stumbled as he slipped from her grasp, sloppily making a pathetic get-away and making a portal before disappearing in it completely. As soon as he made it to the other side, he swore to the darkest parts of his soul that he'd make each of them pay dearly, and with that, he set off, a dark look in his eye, to find William T. Spears and inform him of the newly acquired information he was so eager to tell.

As soon as the portal closed, The woman turned around. Her dark eyes staring at Lydia. She quickly took this chance. "What is-"

"Aurora."

Lydia blinked, her hand dropping to her side. "Huh?" She said with a dumbed expression. The woman smiled, surprisingly not showing any blood on her teeth. "Aurora. That is my name. I am a psychic vampire. However, I some times delve into the ancestral part of me. I couldn't resist sweetie." She smirked, holding her arms out and chuckling.

Lydia stared at the woman, how did she know so much? And Vampires actually existed? This was her first encounter with a vampire...And This one was overbearingly powerful. "Why are you here? You just appear out of nowhere..."

The woman's chuckling interrupted her. "Lydia dear, I can hear your thoughts, see your aura. And know what your future is. But all I can tell you right now is..._You are a beautiful person...No matter what species you are. And don't let any fool convince you otherwise. You are beautiful._"

Lydia stared in disbelief. She continued to stare at her, wondering just what to say to her. For this creature to tell her she was a beautiful person...Just by looking at her...But why would she compliment her? What the hell was going on? But wait, did it really matter? Her future was at stake.

"What do I do-"

"Stay with the family...You have one last act of kindness to do for them. I cannot tell you what that is..." She said, her eyes becoming half lidded. Lydia grit her teeth, wishing she could ask just that.

"If you have any questions now, now is the time to ask, this will be the last time you see me..." She said, her eyes staring at her.

Lydia stood there for a while, before swallowing. She could only think of one question. Only one. She felt her emotions pouring through. "Who am I?" She asked, her voice breaking with emotion.

Aurora stood there, her eyes suddenly dimming and turning to a golden hazel. A soft smile was on her face. _"You are...a beautiful person...that is what you are. It does not matter what species you are, or where you came from. All that matters is heart. You will find just who you are in the end, and lead others like you out of the darkness that clouds them. You are the key, Lydia Dosset. Don't ever think less of yourself. You are needed."_ Wind began to pick up, blowing Aurora's hair around wildly. _**"And please..."**_

Lydia watched her as she was slowly disappearing from her sights. She gasped, wondering how she was doing that. "W-wait..."

**_"Give Him prime laughter, for me..."_** She said with a hopeful expression. She waved a final goodbye, before disappearing. Lydia continued to stare at the thin air. Only the silence was there...She was alone...

She was truly alone...

.../\/\/\...

"The thorns of death, you say?" Said a rather baffled William as he scanned the notes. The doctor nodded. "It's impossible, but we ran and tested it over five times. She has it." He said with concern. "Where is she now?" He asked, earning several shrugs from dispatch. Grell soon overheard what was happening. "The pretty bird? She went on her last test with Elliot. Something wrong?" He asked, a frown on his face. The doctor nodded, soon handing him the notes and results of Lydia's blood test.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKIIIIIIIIIING!?" Screeched Grell. All the reapers in the area winced, wondering what was up. Now the doctor was looking a bit afraid.

Suddenly, a panting bloody Elliot stumbled down the halls, looking incredibly freaked out. "S-sutcliffe-Senpai!" He huffed. Grell turned around, staring in shock at the bloody Elliot. "Oh my...What happened now?" He asked in annoyed tone.

"Lydia, thats what. Shes turned on us. She refused to reap. Whats more, a vampire appeared, and it healed the man who was dying. Then she bit me. It's all sorts of madness!"

Grell listened with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Elliot was mad himself. "A vampire...Really now Elliot, Did Lydia just beat you in a one on one match?" But he was soon cut off by William, who quickly butted in. He pulled up Elliot's sleeve, examining the bite mark on his shoulder. "He is telling the truth...They are genuine vampire bite marks." He said as a matter of factly. He then took Elliot's book, examining the pages.

"His fate has changed. We cannot reap him. And since it was this...vampire that saved him, you two are not entirely at fault. However...With her no longer being a reaper, she is required to come back to be relieved of her duty and to be further examined. Since interfering with someone on the to-die list is strictly forbidden...And most of the time will end in imprisonment." He hinted, glancing at Elliot, who was sweating now.

"However, from what I can read...You did try to get Dosset out of the way before trying to reap James Crawford...Albeit, not in a rather polite way of doing it..." He said, adjusting his glasses. "But you still tried, and I suppose that counts."

Grell was completely saddened with this whole event. He had such high hopes for Lydia. But now the disease...Her retirement...She would die as punishment for what she had done. That was the rules of being a reaper, and he had no say in it. It was unfortunate...

"We will send dispatch to collect her when we can, right now theres too many hands that are tied at this moment." Sighed William. A frustrated Elliot narrowed his eyes. That wasn't good enough for him. But he had no say. He was a runt compared to William... He grit his teeth, before heading to the hospital. He would make sure Lydia got her just deserts...

.../\/\/\...

"Hows the stomach?" Asked a still concerned Lydia. James just smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm all healed." He said, "Thank you for being there...I owe yah..." He said, looking thoughtful. Lydia shook her head. "No. You owe me nothing. It's alright..." She said, being stubborn.

"But you saved me." He said, taking her hand. Lydia blinked in surprise. "But I didn't...That was that one woman...And I could had stopped that man with the gun..." She said, biting her lip.

"Yes, but you are not to blame...You were following orders. But you realized what was the right thing and tried to save me. It's never too late to do the right thing." He said, letting go of her hand.

Jenna came over, holding a slice of cake out to Lydia. She blinked in surprise. She was such a tiny little thing. "Here!" She exclaimed, wondering if she would want it or not. The father laughed softly. He looked proudly at his daughter. Lydia couldn't resist those cute eyes of hers. She sighed softly, taking the cake from her. "Thank you, deary." She said, taking a bite out of the cake. She swallowed, finding it wonderfully tasty. "Hmm, fudge. Good girl." She chuckled to Jenna, who smiled. "Thank yoooooou!" She giggled.

"So is it just you and your daughter running the shop?" She asked, curious. The father seemed a little quiet. Jenna as well. But soon the father spoke. "I have a wife. Shes very ill right now. Been so for months..." He said, looking a little emotional about it. Lydia suddenly swallowed nervously. "I'm so sorry..." She said, feeling terrible now. James shook his head. "It is perfectly alright...Shes been suffering with TB for a while. The doctors refuse to treat her. Shes...just waiting for the end...Shes lost herself." He tried to explain. Lydia nodded, feeling horrible for this man.

She had something pulling at the back of her mind, telling her to investigate. But it was none of her business...

However, the more time she spent with the family, the more something was telling her to go upstairs...As night fell, the family decided it was time to go to bed. Lydia couldn't help that feeling in the back of her mind...

"...Lydia..." Mumbled James as he went past. Lydia looked up, her eyes glowing. "Yes?" James looked grief stricken. "...My wife...If you feel...Willing...Will you please go to her?" Lydia stared in disbelief. Why would he want her to go to her? This made no sense...

"Why?" She asked, curious. But James ignored her, going up the stairs. Lydia blinked, suddenly feeling her heart sink. What was going on? She saw James give her one last look before going into his bedroom and shutting the door. Was his wife separated from him then? There was only one way to find out.

She quietly left the building, but not before hopping up the building, landing quietly on the roof. Her eyes peered up at the sky, staring into the stars. How beautiful it was...She began to reflect on her day. She felt so confused with where her life was going. Why would this woman, Aurora, go out of her way to tell her such things?...

_"Stay with the family...You have one last act of kindness to do for them. I cannot tell you what that is..."_

_I keep getting this feeling..._

Something was pulling her to a window, which was open. She was contemplating looking through the window...Quietly, she peered into the window, eyes slightly widening.

A woman was laying there in bed, looking pale in the face and void of all life. Her eyes stared straight ahead at the ceiling. But then, Lydia got the spook of her life.

_"Come in child..."_ The woman spoke softly, before letting out a strangled cough. Lydia's eyes were huge. She could smell her death. Her infection. She did not have much longer to live. Lydia was the only one who could enter the room...The family wanted her to be there, but could not touch her, for fear of catching this illness.

Luckily...Lydia was a reaper.

Lydia silently entered the room legs first, barely disturbing the floor. She slowly walked to the woman in bed, the stench of death still in the air. Lydia could feel her heart sink so far. She looked so incredibly sick. the corners of her mouth were caked with dried blood...

"It's aright...I know who you are...I knew you would come...Lydia..." She said carefully, turning her head to look at Lydia. Lydia's eyes were filled with emotions. If only Aurora was here...

"You waited for me?..." She asked her, feeling stunned. How is it that everyone knew who she was, yet she knew nothing...

"They are all waiting for you, Lydia..." She said with a weak smile. But soon that smile faded, to be replaced with coughs. Lydia quickly took her hand. "I'm here..." She said gently, feeling herself start to cry for her. She was not meant to be a reaper...Her emotions were too much...

"I know...and...I'm glad..." She coughed once again, blood spilling from her mouth. Lydia cringed at the sight.

"I'm... g-glad you came to me...You need to do something, something thats going to hurt you more then me..." Her eyes were pleading now, brimming with pain and mental anguish. Lydia swallowed, knowing what she was getting at.

"I can't..." She said, shaking her head. But the woman shook hers as well. "You have to...Please...I am begging you...End my suffering. End the pain I have been feeling for months. My family cannot even touch me. I do not wish to be a burden on them any longer. My child will have her father to help her...My time is up." She admitted, tears running down her face.

Lydia stayed standing where she was for the longest time. She seemed to be fighting with herself. To reap or not to...She was trying to get away from all this. She didn't want to reap. She wasn't able to. But this woman had clearly been suffering for so long. And who knows how long she had been in this room...She could smell the stink of death. The infectious smell. She would never recover from this. She was already breathing hard...

**_[The lonely, Instrumental, Christina Perri.]_**

Without a word, Lydia put her arms under the woman, gently lifting her up. She would grant her wish, but not before having her see something. This would be the act of kindness Aurora was talking about. It was going to break her heart. Shatter her mind. But she had to help this woman.

She carefully made it out the window, holding the woman carefully in her arms. The woman breathed softly, her eyes staring up at the stars. "Been so long...So long..." She said, her eyes looking glazed over.

Lydia smiled faintly, sitting down on the roof, holding the fragile woman safely. She didn't have to say anything to the woman. She could tell how blissful she was, just by breathing the air in. And seeing the starry night...

"It's...so beautiful...What a beautiful way to end it..." She sighed, her eyes now looking to Lydia, who seemed lost in thought. She was right...The human life was incredibly long winded...but fragile...How wonderful it must have been to be human, to feel so humble at death...To feel loved, and not a sense of regret...

Perhaps humans were not as bad as they claimed. She was told they were mindless, close minded. Hateful, organised...

But this woman was clearly beautiful, happy, blissful, accepting, loving, motherly. In in the last moments of her life. And perhaps more brave then Lydia would ever be.

She could feel the woman's breaths become more harder and heavy in her arms. "Tell my daughter...She'll live a beautiful life...And I will be watching." She suddenly grunted, "And my husband...I never regret...marrying him..." She whispered. Lydia gritted her teeth. She was suffering now.

"I am ready...To go..." She admitted, coughing once more. Lydia breathed softly, bowing her head silently. So this was it...Her first reaping...How befitting...

As the woman stared into the starry sky, a light emitted from her chest. A arrow piercing the woman's finger. Silence met them both. Soon, her cinematic record pooled from her chest, revealing her life.

Slowly, Lydia looked up, her eyes glowing. She began to watch her life spill out, starting with her being born. She soon found her name. "...Mary Crawford...Born in 1862...Died of Tuberculosis..." She sighed, noticing that Mary's heart gave out from the reaping. Tears ran down her face.

And soon, she severed the records from her body, releasing the soul. She stared at the lifeless form of Mary. Her eyes were still open, but didn't appear afraid or in pain. She slowly closed her eyes. "Thank you, Mary..." She sighed, her head lowering.

.../\/\/\...

Soon after her death, she quickly informed the family. The husband seemed almost relieved that his wife wasn't suffering anymore, but in a better place. The daughter however, was forever scarred from the event. She never got to say goodbye. And that hurt her more then anything. But the mother had Tuberculosis and it would had spread to her.

In a sudden turn of events. When the body takers arrived, they refused to touch Mary's body. And Lydia was forced to bring out her body and carefully put her in the casket. Which sent the daughter into screaming fits. The father had tried his hardest to shield her from the events that took place. But there was only so much a father could do. And they were both hurting.

Lydia decided she would do yet another act of kindness, by laying her body to rest in a proper burial. She would work for the caretakers if she had to. When they took her body away, she followed soon after, which led her to a shop. A sign on top read plainly. "Under Taker." Lydia tilted her head, before opening the door and walking inside.. Only to be met with darkness. She became weary. Who left a shop in the dark? "Hello?"

An eerie giggle echoed out from the dark, _"Well... I wasn't expecting youuu."_ Said a cackling voice. Lydia narrowed her eyes, not in the mood for bullshit. She had been through enough for today. He was inside something. His voice sounded muffled. "And who are you?"

_"I am the keeper of this shop...What brings yooooooou here?"_ Said the strange swooping voice.

She kept looking around. "I'm Lydia Dosset. I"m here to make sure a womans body is made beautiful for her funeral. Her name was Mary Crawford."

He laughed then, _"That's just too charmiiiiiiiing."_ He replied, a creak of a coffin lid and she could see a bony hand pushing the lid aside slowly. She blinked in surprise. She knew those hands! The same hands that grabbed her shoulder in the sweet shop!

_"You?!"_ She exclaimed at the figure stepping out of the coffin. A man, with silver hair, tailed top hat, black robes with a white sash was standing there. The same man that was in the sweet shop from before!

_The Undertaker._

_"Hello again, luv."_


	5. Chapter 5

_((AN: CREDIT TO JESSE FOR ROLEPLAY SCENES. CREDIT TO RAZZEEBERRY FOR ROLEPLAY SCENES.))_

* * *

_Elliot glared at his monitor screen, sending emails to several of his younger dispatch friends, talking about his experience when working with Lydia, telling them how horrible of a reaper she had been._

_But only a handle of the reapers replied back, seeming to agree with what he was saying. That women should not work in the field. That Lydia should be punished for what she had done. But soon, a voice of reason replied in the cluster of emails._

**_"You're a snotty little shit. Lydia has a terminal disease. The Thorns Of Death. Shes already suffering. So bugger off reaperling."_**

_Elliot blinked in confusion, who wrote that? He saw that it said the sender was unknown...He typed furiously on the keyboard._

_**"And who are you to judge how much shes suffered? She deserves this. She knew what she signed up for a she chickened out."** He hit send, only to hear a reply a minute later._

**_"Such a wasted privilege of youth. I should have finished you off. Your blood was soooo satisfying though."_**

_Eliots blood ran cold. It was her, the vampire. How did she get into the database? Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes widening. He could see someone standing behind him in the reflection of the computer screen. Red glowing eyes staring at him._

_"Lydia's not here to stop me this time, reaperling. **Now, where shall I start**?" She asked with a fanged smile._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_.../\/\/\..._

_"Hello again, Luv."_

I was in disbelief. It was the same male from before at the sweet shop. But wait, didn't Jenna say he was an Undertaker? I felt like such a dunce.

The strange man grinned wide, pearly white teeth gleaming. He approached me, his boots clicking against the floor loudly, startling me into reality.

I suddenly backed up, getting sudden chills. My eyes went wide. I was easily spooked. "Do you always scare people like that in their time of misery?"

He tilted his head slowly. "Only the ones I like." He assured, poking my nose, "I can tell, you have a spirit like mine when it comes to th' departed."

I flinched at the sudden touch. "What do you mean by that? Are you really a mortician?" I asked, having a hard time believing this. He was just so...goofy.

He gave a sudden giggle, as if amused with my doubts. "You have such doubts...I most certainly am. I am known as Undertaker." He said, giving a mock bow. I really wanted to laugh as how amusing he looked.

I raised a purple eyebrow. "...No other name besides that?" I asked, scanning him with my bright eyes.

"None tha' need to be known right now." He assured, grinning, "So, tell me about this lil' quest you're on?"

Good, right to the point. I was tired and cranky. "I'm just here to pay off whatever I can to make this womans funeral beautiful to compliment her."

He gave a sly smile, "You care about her... were you related?" He asked, curious. I thought that was a rather personal question...

I suddenly looked sorrowful. If only I was...

"No. She...happened to be dying while I was caring for a family. The husband had been shot and I tended to him...And she was dying of TB."

Another nod, "Poor dear, it must have brightened her final moments for someone t' care for her out of their own heart."

I could only nod. I couldn't tell the truth of what really happened. I felt so alone on this. "So...what can I do for payment issues?"

A very eerie grin spread across Undertaker's face. It made me nervous. "Perhaps... you could assist me in my shop? I could use an extra pair of hands."

I as completely dumbfounded with that idea. But maybe it would help pass the time? "...I don't know...I know nothing of how to fix up bodies for funerals." I murmured.

He shook his head in assurance. "I can teach you everythin'." He explained, his fingers interlocking with each other.

I stared at him. That was a very tempting offer. I was always curious about everything. It would help me figure out about where to go with my life faster. Away from Shinigami's prying eyes... I swallowed. A usual habit of mine when nervous. "Alright. I accept. At least for a while." I clarified.

"Good choice my dear." He said, speaking like I knew absolutely nothing, I pouted then. Men...

"Now then, about a nice hot cuppa?" He asked, still smiling. I could feel myself become thirsty. "Yes please..." I nodded, haven't not drank for a while. 

.../\/\/\...

_Aurora stood over the frail form of Elliot, licking her fingers of blood. What a mess she made. She was usually hungry this time of year. She leaned down, grinning at the fearful Elliot. "You're not even a major character in this story...But you do have some purpose...You're so stubborn...You'll still go after Lydia even after this...Because that's your character. A character that just hates...Just for Lydia's development as a character..."_

_Elliot weakly looked up at her. "What are you talking about?...Who the hell...are you..." He asked. She grinned, grabbing Elliot by his hair and whispering in his ear._

_"You have no shame...No respect...Not even your Senpai's like you. Because they are brutal. **A stick in the mud**." Aurora then pulled away, her eyes glowing. "But I see something more...A will to live..." She said, standing up._

_Elliot had no idea what she was even talking about. This creature was mad. She just took his life essence. How much longer would this take? He could feel himself healing. How did This creature steal so much blood in the first place?_

_Deep in those dark irises of hers, there was madness. Eternal madness and darkness. Regret, hate. Age, time...Experience. "I am only here for the sake of the one I loved. You may ask yourself, why am I telling you this?" She grinned, her fangs showing. "Is it possible you're going to turn over a new leaf. A better you? Perhaps aid Lydia? Foreshadowing...I love it...Hihihihi..." She gave a deep giggle, the energy around her darkening._

_She turned her attention to the door. Seconds later, Grell Sutcliffe entered the room with a chainsaw. Aurora stood there, her eyes showing no emotion. Grell's eyes widened. Elliot and William were right all along. Aurora turned around, facing him with darkening eyes. They were almost black now. Grell found himself swallowing nervously. It was a tense minute, before he revved his chainsaw._

_Aurora remained where she was, still showing no emotion or reaction. It was like she was looking right through Grell. Grell meant nothing to her. However, he was in the way of the door...  
A smile appeared on her face. "Do you intend to kill me, Grell Sutcliffe?" She asked with amused tone. Her eyes were now showing some type of hatred towards him, like she knew him very well..._

_It was suddenly becoming clear as to who was the weaker one, as the floor below their feet shook with anger. Grell's eyes suddenly looked worried. He lost his nerve. He backed away from the door, looking sweaty now. Elliot was in shock, even his Senpai was afraid of her? Just how powerful was she?_

_She tilted her head, smiling as she simply walked out, the floor ceasing it's shakes. They were just letting her go like that?... But Grell soon got the scare of his life as Aurora stopped in front of him, eyes glowing._

_"Have a nice day...gentlemen." She snickered softly as she disappeared down the hall. "I've always wanted to saaaaaaay thaaaaaaat!" Grell had the look of anger on his face. Gritting his shark teeth. The power he felt from her was too much to handle. He couldn't even stand to be in her presence. But he had chickened out. HIM. HE chickened out?_

_.../\/\/\..._

Lydia was now enjoying a wonderful cup of tea. Enjoying a rather funny conversation with Undertaker. "And then she filled her _ with glue! With glue!" He sputtered, falling off his coffin and covering his mouth. Lydia laughed hard. He was hilarious. The things he knew! He was hysterical!

"Oh my dear, do you know of any jokes?" He asked, his head peeking over the coffin. He looked hopeful.

Lydia took and intake of breath, crossing her legs and thinking. "What did the casket say to the sick casket?" She asked him, though she earned no reply.

"Is that you coughin'?" She asked. Undertaker seemed to pause, as though he had to think about it. Lydia was about to move on until he gave a snort. "Ooooh myyyy~ Hehiii! Veeeery amusing. Got anymoooore?" He asked.

Lydia had an idea come to mind. She suddenly snorted. "Alright, this will be a bit perverse...While examining the the body of Mr. Schwartz, a mortician notices that Schwartz has the largest _ he has ever seen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schwartz," says the mortician, "But I can't send you to be cremated with a tremendously huge _ _ like this. It has to be saved for posterity."

The mortician removes the _, places it in a jar and puts the jar in his briefcase. When he gets home, he decides to show it to his wife. "I have something to show you that you won't believe," he says, removing the jar from his briefcase.

"Oh my God!" she screams, "Schwartz is dead!" " She finished, changing her voice around to make it more dramatic and funny.

Undertaker covered his mouth, snickering loudly. "Such daaaark humor, I love it!" He grinned, sitting back up on the casket. "You're such an amusin' woman, Dear Lydia. I'll enjoy keepin' you around my shooop~"

She gave a sweet smile. He was so silly and nice...Maybe she really would enjoy being there. She could learn so much. "Oh my dear, how rude of me, would you care for a biscuit?" He asked, waving a bone shaped biscuit at her. She raised an eyebrow. "That a doggie treat?" She asked bluntly.

Undertaker burst into a fit of giggles. "No my dear Lydia. Try it~" He said, holding it out for her. Lydia seemed a little hesitant. But why? She wasn't affected by poison...She plucked it out of his bony hands, sniffing at it. Her reaper nose smelling vanilla and ginger. She bit into it with a crunch. She looked excited then. "Tasty." She said, making a cute kitten face as she nibbled on it.

"One of the best." He grinned, eating one himself. She nodded, looking off to the side. Perhaps things weren't so bad. "So...what are you going to with Mary's body?" She asked him, making him perk cutely.

"Well, considerin' the body is still infectious even after death, I have no choice but to cremate her. It will destroy the illness. I'll have you send the ashes t' the family personally." He said as a matter-of-factly. She simply nodded. She found no problem with it.

"However, I would like you to make the urn for her, since you knew her." He said like it was a fact. Lydia blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I only knew her for a short time..." She said, not able to reveal what she really was.

"I trust you will know what to do then." He snickered, getting up and going over to his desk. He pulled out a drawer and pulled out a bag of clay and set it on the desk with a thump. Lydia pouted a little. That was a bit sexist to her...

A grin broke through his face. He loved that look on her face. Teasing was his favorite things to do. "I assume you know how to work with clay." He said, resting his chin on his intertwined hands.

But the second reaction he got was startling. Lydia suddenly looked blank in the face. Blood was dripping from her nose. She suddenly swayed, falling from the casket and hitting the floor with a thud. Silence was met between them both. Undertaker soon spoke. "..._That,_ I did not expect." He said in a darkened tone.

Soon, Lydia was lifted off the floor. Her purple hair delicately covering her face and chest. She looked so frail...

_"Sounds like someone needs a long rest Before work.."_

Lydia was faintly aware of a soft fabric being put over her shoulders. She was barely conscious now. She felt incredibly sick. She had a splitting headache as well. She clawed at her outfit, whimpering at the tightness around her neck. She felt like her body was on fire. The feeling she had...

Out of no where, she felt something wet and cold touch her face. She found it soothing. She grunted and shivered, finding relief. It was wonderful. She was slowly coming to her senses. Her vision blurred, before sharpening. She turned her head, finding a grinning Undertaker in her face. She gasped out, flinching and moving back. She realized she was in a bed. He must had put her there. "Whats goin' on?" She asked in a slurred voice. Undertaker tilted his head. "You simply fainted while I asked you a question, dear one. Guheeh." He giggled.

"I-I'm so sorry. I s-suffer from seizures and headaches..." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Undertaker just dabbed her head with a wet towel in response. "Nobody's perfect dear one." He said, being gentle with his dabs. Lydia looked thoughtful. It was true, not even she was perfect and she couldn't die...

"Thank you so much...You're very kind." She sighed, feeling her temperature go down. This man knew what to do. It was impressive. And kudos for his patience...

"My dear, I believe you should rest up before you get to work. You have tired eyes." He said gently, pulling his hand away. He then set a folded night gown on her lap, surprising her. "That...For me?" She asked, feeling shocked. He gave a sweet smile. "I believe it would feel more comfortable then what you are wearin'." He said, pointing to her tie. She nodded, taking it off.

Undertaker quickly scooted out, knowing she obviously needed privacy. Lydia shedded off her old work outfit. She would miss it. But for a woman to wear a suit was frowned upon...Still, it was nice since she hated dresses.

She soon slipped the beautiful night gown on her, breathing in relief. No more constriction...She soon heard a knock. "Come in." She said sweetly.

Undertaker walked in, his hidden eyes looking at her. "Perfect. Ehee!" He grinned, interlocking his elongated fingers. She smiled shyly. "Thank you. It's lovely." She said, lightly touching the patterns on her chest. He really was kind...

Lydia soon climbed into the bed. It looked like it was never touched. Where did he sleep then?...Not in the coffins...right? Lydia yawned softly, curling up on the bed. But she soon noticed Undertaker had not moved from his spot...

"...Something wrong?" She asked, staring at his blank expression. She hugged her soft pillow on the bed, getting comfortable.

"No no... I was just... envisioning something." He assured, his smile remaining. A rather...perverse smile, as one would call it.

She blinked, an awkward look appearing on her face. "Oh...Well...What were you imagining?" She asked curiously.

He suddenly grinned, a bit of drool escaping his mouth. "I was watching you sleep and thinking how **_you would look dead_**... "

Lydia's face dropped right then and there. Her heart feeling like it sunk into her stomach. A rather horrified look came over her face. Her eyes widening. She was speechless.

"You would be lovely in a casket, so serene and peaceful. The vision of beauty." He said, his arms opening wide.

Her eyes remained wide. And she looked like she would be possibly sick. She grabbed her blanket, and hid under the covers in fright and confusion. She was sleeping in a madmans house!

Undertaker laughed hard then, the floor shaking. "D-Do not worry yourself. My work sometimes slips into my fantasies..." He covered his mouth.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or mortified." She murmured, glowing eyes staring at him under a crack in the blanket.

He simply shrugged. "My intention was flattery dear." He said, turning around and walking out, leaving a puzzled Lydia. Well...that was awkward. She would keep her bow and arrows close...Who knows what this man was up to?

.../\/\/\...

When it came to work, Lydia was a pro. She loved working with Clay, making little shapes and painting. But still, it felt a little sexist since she was a woman. But still, Undertaker must had made some in his time.

But as time went on. Lydia found herself dozing off. As a rogue, she needed to sleep longer then most reapers. Some times it was days before she felt well rested.

But the next time she opened her eyes, she found tea and a biscuit waiting for her on her desk. She blinked sleepily, taking a biscuit and biting into it. It was the boost she needed to get back to work. She had just finished the urn, and was now painting it delicately. Her mind wandering about Mary. What did she like? Roses, purple roses...Pretty birds...Butterflies...

She had seen her record after all...

"Well now, that's just lovely..." Undertaker's voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up, startled. He eyed the urn carefully. "Quite the talent..." He said in a low pitch. Lydia looked sheepish. "You sure?" She asked, having a hard time believing that.

"I can spot talent m'dear. I don't see any flaws..." He said, lightly turning the urn on it's pedestal to get a full look. Lydia smiled faintly, though she didn't want to boast or feel proud. She wasn't one to rub it in. "Thank you..."

She then remembered the biscuits and tea. "And thank you, for this." She gestured to said treat. He smirked softly. "You were so deep in sleep nothing could have awoken you..." He mentioned creepily. Lydia raised an eyebrow. Alright, was this guy wanting her to die? Or was she just imagining it?

Though she wasn't sure what she was worried about. It was incredibly hard to kill a reaper. And she was no exception. No matter being a rogue or not.

Lydia then examined her work, before taking it to the kiln. She knew how to work it luckily. Undertaker had scurried off then, seeming to be off in his thoughts. He really was nice, despite his quirks. Hell, Lydia was quirky all over. And some times felt like such a dunce. But most were...

.../\/\/\...

As night came, Lydia was off in her thoughts. Everything had quieted down. Things seemed more peaceful at night. And Undertaker was reading a book in his chair, being dead quiet. He didn't seem to want to sleep yet... Lydia wasn't tired as well. She was thinking about Mary had said to her before she died in her arms.

_"They are all waiting for you Lydia..."_

What had she meant by that? That there were others suffering and waiting to be released? Was it her job to let them free? Mary had no one to reap her. It seemed she was meant to die painfully alone...

Lydia looked up, her hair falling over her eyes. She didn't want the others to die alone...She wouldn't let them be alone. She could feel something stirring in the back of her head, an itch. A horrible itch to reap...To save their souls...She grit her teeth, getting up quietly.

Undertaker briefly lifted his head to look at her, before looking down at his book again. Lydia was at the door now. "Goin' out dear? It's a bit late..." He observed.

Lydia paused, her hand on the doorknob. What could she say to him without sounding suspicious? She turned to look at him, a child like smile on her face. "I just need some air. I'll be back, I promise." She said. She wasn't lying about the last part...

Seeing as she got no reply from him, she opened the door and left quietly, the doorknob shutting with a click. Undertaker set his book down, his fingers interlocking. He rested his chin on them, his hidden eyes glowing brightly. _"One day you will come to understand you can't save everyone...Lydia dear..."_

.../\/\/\...

Lydia stood on a rooftop, overlooking London. Her eyes glowing in the darkness. It was starting to rain lightly. Lydia could sense it, souls crying out to be released...Pleading...

Lydia, in almost a trance like state, began walking across the rooftop, before leaping off into the dark night of London. This would be a hard night for Lydia...It would test her strength, her emotions. Her love for humanity.

But she knew, this is what she was made for, releasing dying vessels of tortured spirits. When other shinigami wouldn't. She was the only one who could be there for them. She past by several windows, trying to follow the voices that called to her. Now she knew what that strange pull was. They were calling her, asking her to reap them.

But could she do it? She did it for Mary...She saved her...

She narrowed her eyes, moving faster. 

.../\/\/\...

Elliot was laying on a white bed, grunting in annoyance as a doctor looked at him. The doctor was growing annoyed as well with Elliot's impatience. Why was he there anyways? Reapers couldn't die like that.

"So...Doc...What exactly is the Thorns Of Death?" He asked him, just mildly curious. The doctor looked saddened suddenly. "The Thorns Of Death...Is so rare, and Lydia is the only recorded case of a female getting it."

"I get that, but what does it do?" Asked Elliot, rolling his eyes. The doctor sighed, adjusting his glasses. "It's a slow and painful disease where it kills the host. And only reaping one thousand souls will it cease to be." He finally admitted. Elliot blinked, a little surprised. It would kill her slowly?

.../\/\/\...

Lydia stood over the dying form of an older man, dying of natural causes. His record pooling from his body. Lydia watched with a blank expression. But she was speaking softly to him, trying to comfort the man.

_"But the chances are she will not survive, she is already relieved of her duty...She is to be collected by dispatch. She will die by this fate."_

Lydia then fled, going to the next dying soul. She promised she would keep doing this until their was nothing more of her to give. She would help these poor, hurting souls. She would comfort them in their last hours. She would hold their hand, tell them they are not alone. That their families loved them so much.

_"It's unfortunate, since she had such high grades. All "A's" on her report...She was such a caring female. For her to do something so...outlandish is a sin in itself."_

She would only reap if they pleaded. Never out of her own judgement. Only when they absolutely wanted this release. When there was no other way. No chance of recovery.

As the night went on, records could be seen pooling out of several house and streets by any weary supernatural being. Lydia was moving so fast with her job. It was incredible. Her face remained blank. She felt such a strange...high from this, like it was renewing her body. It felt wonderful...

She then ran into the darkness, continuing on. She wouldn't stop...never...**_Even at the cost of her own life._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_((CREDIT TO: JESSE.))_**

* * *

_"We are here today for one individual who touched our hearts. Not with sweets, but with kindness."_

I sat there in the peers, staring ahead at the man in a suit. A preacher, do doubt, as he had a bible in his hands. He opened it, starting to read sayings and quotes from the bible. Mary's urn was beautifully decorated and sitting carefully on a purple velvet pillow..

The husband James was sitting up front, looking obviously hurt about this whole event. His daughter was sitting next to him, her head on his lap.

I secretly wished for some comfort as well...

_Why did I have to reap Mary? Why did- Thats not me...Why am I thinking such hurtful things? I ended her misery...She...needed me...Was I supposed to be proud? That I ended her life?_

_But she thanked me..._

I watched as some people came forward to speak their mind. Some were relatives, some were old customers of the sweet shop. I noticed Undertaker was no where to be seen. My green eyes then focused back up to the next person.

"In the very sort time I knew Mary, she was a delightful person. A "mother hen" As they called them. Her beauty and grace shall never be forgotten." Said a young man in a respectable outfit.

So many people loved her, it was incredible. Her records did not lie. She was loved by so many people. I was glad she was sent to the afterlife. She deserved it. She was a happy person. I remembered how humble she was. From start to finish, she was beautiful...

I wish I was the same. I was not a beautiful person...reaper...whatever I was... I leaned back in my seat, suddenly growing uncomfortable. I didn't deserve to be here...I ended this womans life... But why did the husband want me there? He was thanking me. Thanking me for ending her life...No I couldn't think of it that way. I ended her suffering. Why was my mind so complicated?

"_Lydia, your father would be so proud."_

I grunted, my eyes looking around. What was going on? I kept hearing these voices...I began to wonder if I was going mad or hearing something from the spiritual realm. I swallowed nervously. I would need a cup of tea after this...My nerves were shaken. That was, until Jenna came to my side.

"Hi!" She smiled softly. I turned to look at her and smiled. "Hello dear, are you alright?" Jenna nodded, and continued to stand there. I gave her a questionable look. She was a cutie, did she need something from me? I soon understood when she held her arms out. "Hug?" She asked in a adorable voice.

My eyes softened. Even though it was a funeral, I couldn't resist that. I turned in my seat and leaned down, gently giving her a hug. Jenna smiled then, putting her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. Perhaps she thought no ill will of me. She was like her mother then.

"Come visit us?" She asked. I thought my heart would break at that question. Of course I would. I cared for them.

But would it be safe? Their records must had been monitored. Even right now, dispatch could show up...But I couldn't ruin their moment of peace. I smiled wide. "Of course honey. I promise..." I said with strength. Jenna smiled then, but to my surprise she hadn't let go yet. I sighed, pulling her up into my lap.

She let out a quiet giggle. I silently shushed her, a playful grin on my lips. I could see her wanting to play. But not at this moment in time of grief. However, Jenna was now looking at my eyes. I glanced down at her. No doubt she was confused on why my eyes were so different. And had that glow to them.

She reached up, grabbing my hair, making me lean my head down. It didn't hurt. And she was just being a curious little girl. "Why are you're eyes so _funny looking_?" She asked, not able to help herself. I laughed softly. "You're pretty funny looking yourself silly. I'm special, just like you." I teased, poking her nose. She blinked in reply, not sure how to respond.

Human Children were cute little creatures. They were entirely different from the reaper children. Reaper children were stiff, boring, and never meant to experience childhood. They were put to work as soon as they started walking. It was horrid, now that I thought of it. Limited interaction with the mother and father. Especially when born...reaper children were never meant to be seen or heard...Our race was brutal.

I didn't realize I had been frowning this entire time. Jenna grabbed my cheeks, making me look at her in surprise. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I looked confused at first, before smiling sheepishly. "I'm alright dear."

Jenna then poked my nose. "You should sing. Mommy said you could." She said suddenly, I was about to answer that I didn't like to sing in public when a chill went down my spine. "...Did she now?" So Jenna was a medium. Just like her mother was.

_"And I will Be watching..." Mary said softly._

"Yes, Mommy likes your singing." She smiled cutely. I tilted my head, it was such a relief she bore no grudge against me. "I can't sing here sweetie. It's not-" Jenna then hopped off my lap, taking my hand and pulling me. "Come on!" She whined, trying to pull me. But try as she might, I didn't move. Reapers were naturally stronger.

Everyone was now looking at us and I blushed in embarrassment. Jenna was pouting hard. "Come oooon!" She whined. "Lydia wants to sing!" She claimed, making me blush uncomfortably.

The father snickered then, the first to speak. "I don't mind. Please sing. I'm sure your voice is lovely." He said with a smile. Lydia was surprised. Some funerals did not allow such things. But there was a piano right there...just screaming at her to play it.

Lydia stood up, making Jenne let go. She blinked, before smiling. "Yay!" She cheered. Lydia laughed softly. She was too precious.

The preacher stood aside, allowing me space. This was a blessing. I would have to think of something very respectful. Something to do with heaven perhaps?

My hands lightly touched the keys of the piano, before playing the first few notes. I wasn't afraid of being in front of so many people. I was very...beautiful when it came to music. That, I was sure of. As my head lowered to keep my eyes on the keys, The melody that played was soothing to the ears.

_"__Somewhere,__,__In a winter night__. __The angels...__. __Begin their flight..." _It was ironic that I was singing of angels, when most angels were horrible. But there were several types. Guardian angels, gate angels, warrior angels...But some strayed, and turned into fallen.

"_Dark skies, With miles to go. No footsteps. To be lost in snow."_

My singing went on for quite a while, several people sat in stunned silence, tears running down their face. Jenna was crying as well. I had made the right choice in song. I hoped it would sooth their broken hearts. I couldn't stand to see their suffering.

For I had been called the angel of death. And I would release those from suffering. I was swift...Silent, soothing, quick. They never complained, they never fought. They always had a look of bliss on their face.

...

_Undertaker was busy brushing off dust from his shelves, when he heard the door open. He knew it was Lydia, who else would come in without knocking? The sound of rain was clearly heard. Lydia stood in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob. She was breathing heavily..._

_Undertaker turned to face her, a frown on his lips. There was something clearly wrong with Lydia. She was breathing like she had been running the entire time she had been out. Finally Lydia spoke. "I need water. I-I...I-I..." Suddenly Lydia stiffened, her eyes look petrified. Her hand gripped the doorknob, her knuckles turning white._

_When it seemed like an eternity, she threw up her arms, covering her head and letting out the loudest scream she could muster. It was piercing. The building slightly vibrated with the power of her voice. Blood gushed from her nose and mouth._

_This had been different from Lydia's last spell. Undertaker looked quite baffled over what was happening. His hair was slightly parted, a bright glow coming from his hidden eyes. He had the look of confusion on his face, like he had truly never seen such an event before. The frown remained on his face. But he did not move from his spot. He continued to watch._

_Soon, Lydia went dead quiet, her eyes rolled up into her sockets, before she fell to her knees. She swayed, before hitting the floor with a thump. It seemed she was done. But this time, she grunted and turned her head. She saw she was on the floor. How did she get on the floor? And why was she covered in sticky blood?_

_She slowly pushed herself up, finding herself to be a little shaky. This was new...She sat up, seeing Undertaker was just staring at her. She sweatdropped, looking incredibly embarrassed. "I...Had a seizure again?"_

_Undertaker then approached her, taking her hand and pulling her to stand up. L "Perhaps you should rest dear one, it seems you've had a long night." He said plainly. Lydia nodded in agreement, her legs feeling like jello. "I agree..." _

_But now Lydia was wondering something. When she slept in the bed, where did Undertaker sleep? There were no other beds..._

_"Lets get you cleaned up. Poor dear. It's a wonder you're not **dead**." Undertaker said with that swooping voice of his. Lydia's mouth stuck out into a pout. She was getting tired of these hints of her death and being prettied up._

"_Do you really want me dead? Is that what you want? You keep hinting I would look wonderful in a casket, and make these odd jokes-" She let out a squeak as he poked her nose with a pointy nail._

_"I would never wish that upon you,_ _**dear Lydia**__." He said with a jagged grin. But his tone was serious. It was deep, it was cold. "__**In fact, I quite fancy the opposite**__." He admitted to her. Lydia stared at him, a little surprised he would boldly make such a statement. So he enjoyed her company._

_So she wasn't a nuisance. She was needed. He wanted her around to help. So the comments about her being in a coffin was just jokes? No he said fantasies...So he was just a pervert then. Well, now that was settled. "Hentai..." She muttered, earning a muffled snicker from him._

...

The song had ended, and song people were beginning to leave. I got up from the piano, giving it one last look. Music was so beautiful. It revealed many emotions. It made my heart jump for some reason.

Soon, the room was empty, and I was helping clean with Jenna. Some people had left trinkets behind. Jenna would play with them. She was honestly very sweet. Better then most children. Most were so bratty...

"Jenna? Time to go!" Called James. Jenna pouted, but nodded. "Okay!" She said. And to my surprise she turned around and hugged my legs. I blinked a few times, before smiling sheepishly. "You're such a dear." I said, patting her head. She smiled wide, before returning to James. "Bye bye!" She waved. I waved back, smiling softly. She was too cute.

To my surprise, Undertaker was standing next to me, spooking me out of my daze. I fussed, tugging at my hair. "Must you spook me?" I asked. He simply snickered. "Quite the lovely voice ya' got there. Certainly brighten' up their day." He claimed. I shrugged.

"I still felt rude..." I muttered. But of course, Jenna and James said otherwise. And the funeral was set up by them.

"No matter. You' done a wonderful thing."

Soon an idea came to me. "Why don't we drop by James's shop?" I asked him. "Maybe buy a few sweets on this sour day?"

"Now tha' sounds like an idea." He agreed, a grin on his face. We both scurried out, hopping into the wagon together, the wagon barely moving. I didn't care to notice though.

I watched as the tail on his hat whipped around. "You've must have studied hard to get a liripipe." I said, motioning to the tail on his hat. Liripipes were just a decoration, a expression of how hard someone worked. A trophy.

"It's a wealth of experience... a lifetime."

I looked curiously at him. "Don't take this as rude. But why spend your life studying about the dead? I'm curious." He just smiled in response. His smile was so...creepy some times.

"Natural inclination, I 'spose." He replied simply, a grin on his face. My eyes wondered to him, a thought coming to me. Perhaps we both had the same interests. "Heh...I always wonder if death really is the end."

"Nothin' is ever really over." He hinted, his head turning to look at me. I only blinked in response.

"I suppose...But we'll never know which is the sad part. Not even a seer can really tell us what lies beyond the "End"." I said, remembering how that word always showed up at the end of a record.

He chuckled, "It must be somethin' wonderful, since no one's botha' to come back." He mused, looking thoughtful.

I shrugged. "Or perhaps...They have...But cannot remember us."

"Aww, that's a ratha' sad little perspective to take." He said, though a soft smile remained.

"I know. It's quite sad, that the person you grow up with, may die and reincarnate, and they won't remember anything about you. Like you never existed..." My eyes glanced to him. "I'm quite the thinker." I said with a crooked grin.

"Sounds like it. Does your mind wander far?"

"Very...I always wonder, how does a soul die? I cannot fathom a soul being truly gone. Where does the consciousness go?" I asked, my hands opening to express my question.

"Memory." he said, "It remains in th' memories of those ya' leave behind." He replied. Of course his strong hint went unnoticed.

"Not completely. Spirits do retain them. The memory's are just an object to-" I trailed off. I was giving too much information. I forgot I was a reaper.

He smirked under his hair, a rather knowing look. But once again, I did not notice.

"...If there really was a god, what would happen if this "god" died?" I wondered, trying to change the topic.

"Another would rise." He replied simply. I looked at him, a smile on my face. "You like to think about these things too?" I asked.

"O' course. It's part of my studies."

"Well, hopefully My favorite God Odin would arise. He makes more sense then this one thats currently in control." I said with a cheeky grin. That made him spit out a "Pfffft."

He laughed, "And certainly took care of th' ice giant problem." He said, tapping his chin with a nail. He was drooling now. Eeeew.

I grinned and giggled softly. So I wasn't alone. "Exactly what I was thinking..."

"Perhaps we are more akin than we thought."

"Perhaps, don't get ahead of yourself, dearie." I snickered, a grin on my face. I could not see myself really having a relationship with a human anyways. Besides, I could not see myself being in one at this moment. I wasn't one to feel...in love with something.

"You'll learn in time." He hinted, snapping the reigns of the horses, signaling them to move. I raised an eyebrow. "Learn what?" I was puzzled now. He didn't seem to hear me and I poked his shoulder. "Learn whaaaaaaat?"

"The secrets." He finally said, guiding the horses to turn. I forgot he was the driver. I had to be careful not to distract him.

"...Secrets?" I asked, not getting it.

He suddenly barked out a laugh, startling me out of my calm demeanor. He was laughing for no reason. He really was a madman. His shoulders were shaking with his heaves.

"You're off your biscuits...Charming..." I muttered flatly, rolling my tired eyes. But he only laughed harder. And to my surprise he was ruffling my hair. I whined softly. "Heeeeeey. You're such a odd man." I whined.

He just simply grinned, looking cheeky. "Why thank you, dear." I pouted, my voice squeaking. "How can you take that as a compliment-What is this I don't even!" I waved my hands back and forth, fussing like a chibi. My cheeks stuck out as I held my breath. He just muffled out a laugh, almost sounding like a sneeze.

The pout remained on my face. It was astounding how I thought of him as a good friend, even though I just met the man a few days ago.

**"_I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SISTEEEER! YOOOOU MOOOOONSTEEEEEEEEEEER!"_**

I suddenly perked, my eyes looking around. That voice...That scream...Another auditory hallucination...But it was my voice this time? No, had to be someone else...But who was it? I must have had a relapse...

To my surprise, Undertaker was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for me to snap out of my stupor. I blinked and shivered. "I'm so sorry..." I quickly apologized. Undertaker just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry so much, luv. Happens to most of us." He replied, simply waving it off like it was no big deal. I was certainly lucky to find someone as accepting as him.

As we entered the store, I was greeted by Jenna, who hugged my legs like there was no tomorrow. "Hi!" She giggled out. I smiled tiredly, patting her head. "Hello dear." I said with a smile. She was quite the jem. I heard Undertaker stifle a snicker behind me. A angry vein appeared on my head.

"I made cake with father! I made it for you!" She cheered. I felt overwhelmed. "You didn't have to dear..." I trailed off- seeing as how Jenna was not paying attention. I sighed, before taking a seat. "It's for Unnie too!" Jenna giggled out, earning a rather surprised look from Undertaker. His mouth forming into an "o".

"Well now, ain't that sweet." He snickered, a bit of drool going down his face. I snickered softly. "I should carry a napkin..." I mumbled. He only laughed harder.

Jenna soon arrived, holding two plates of the slices of cake. I snickered. She would possibly be a very good waitress in the near future.

Jenna set them on the table, a snicker escaped my mouth. "Don't forget the forks and napkins." I said gently. Jenna blinked, before hurrying to grab some and bringing them back. "Don't run with forks deary. You don't want to get poked. You're such a dear." I praised her, taking the fork.

Undertaker had been grinning this whole time, his bony fingers intertwined. I took a bite out of the cake, grinning. "Lovely taste...Fudge with caramel..." I licked my lips.

I then took notice of how Jenna was still standing by me. I raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Need something dear?" I asked.

Jenna looked nervous. "Father is busy working...I'm bored. I want to play a game." She looked sad. She was too precious. Undertaker smiled at her. "Oh to be young again." He said simply. "What game were you wanting to play?" He asked.

"Tag." She said with a grin.

"Oh my, indoors? You wouldn't want to knock something over would yooooou?" He asked, reaching out and poking her. She giggled. "We can go outside?" She asked. I smirked, she was too sneaky about things.

"Alright dear. Let us finish out dish first." I said, still eating. Jenna then twirled around, humming cutely. I rolled my eyes, unable to stand the cuteness. Undertaker was just smiling to himself. Children were too innocent to the world.

Once I was finished, I hurried outside, playing with Jenna. She was quite sneaky. Even for a reaper such as me was having difficulty locating her. Undertaker stayed inside, he hadn't touched his cake yet. He had such patience...

As time went on, it was getting dark and Jenna was getting tired. I scooped her up and brought her in. James laughed softly, taking her from me. "She's out like a flame." I said. James nodded. "Means she had fun." He said, taking her upstairs. I then turned to Undertaker, seeing he still hadn't eaten yet. "Not hungry?" I asked.

Undertaker chuckled, his shoulders moving. "No my dear, I was simply waiting for you." He said, taking the cake in one hand and eating it in one bite. My eye twitched in annoyance and disgust. How did he eat that one one bite?

"You could have told me...I couldn't have been in sooner." I said gently. Undertaker shook his head. "And spoil the fun? No, my dear." He said, getting up quietly. I just sighed in response. This man had such patience for me it was remarkable.

As we got into the wagon, my mind was wondering. I remembered just yesterday, I had gotten a close call...

Yesterday, several men in suits were wanting to chat with us about the strange increase of bodies showing up all in one night. I felt so terrible I had done that to poor Undertaker. All those bodies to clean up...

But he thought it was more fun for him. And it wasn't hard at all. But it was astounding how he could handle that many bodies piling up. He was quick, he was smooth about it. And he never fussed about it. Perhaps I would limit my reaping...

When we arrived to our shop, I hopped out, going inside. I was glad to be back. No more noise. I wanted to rest before going out anyways. I got the urge to reap...I don't know why I had these strange urges.

.../\/\/\...

My eyes stared at the dusty ceiling of Undertaker's bedroom. It felt weird being in a males bedroom. However, the room was just barren. Nothing of value was here...As least not to me.

My ears picked up a loud click and I turned my head. It was midnight on the small clock on the night stand. I blinked softly, my eyes saddening. It was time to go out...I then sat up, before heading to the shop area. To my surprise Undertaker was no where to be seen. I realized he must have gone to bed. I sighed in relief.

I went to the door quietly, my feet not making a sound. I turned the doorknob, looking around. I didn't sense him. I then quietly slipped outside and shut the door behind me.

Slowly, a coffin lid was pushed aside, Undertaker poked his head out, his hidden eyes glowing bright. His slender hands gripped the sides of the coffin as he stood up. He had been well aware of Lydia's absence from the shop. He was quite clear he was becoming curious where she was headed.

It was raining. Oh lovely. I then jumped onto a roof nearby, before leaping around. Yet again another night. I was going to be so cold. Great. Good thing I couldn't get a cold.

_A figure stood on one of the rooftops, watching Lydia with red eyes. It was the same women from before. She seemed rather keen on keeping an eye on her. But this time she kept her presence hidden. Even as Lydia was only a few feet below her._

Lydia soon slipped into a hospital, her glowing eyes scanning the sick and elderly in bed. None smelled of death. She then slipped out of the window, before jumping to the next roof and slipping inside the window. Only two minutes later, the cinematic record was seen pooling out from the rooftops. Aurora watched with eyes that screamed boredom.

_"You'll come to understand who you really are, dear Lydia..." She spoke softly, her hair starting to cling to her face. Her hands fondling a very old chain holding mourning lockets. Lydia then climbed out, before yet again doing the same pattern to another house. Aurora remained where she was for the longest time. The smell of death was in the air._

_Aurora then narrowed her eyes, catching the faint blur of something silver going past her. She knew fully who this was. A faint smile appeared on her face. So the old man was watching her as well. Lydia was quite the lucky girl._

_Suddenly, in a blur, Aurora was now facing the old man himself, who looked quite interested in her. But also very weary and intimidating. Aurora's eyes glowed faintly. Her eyes showing no emotion. It continued to rain. "I'm sure You're wondering who I aaaaam?" She asked him, her voice clear against the downpour._

_Undertaker cocked his head at her. "Tha' I am, now, why would a vampire be watchin' the reaperlin'?" He asked with a grin. Aurora slowly turned her head to stare at the records pooling out of the houses. "You always were a keeper..." She said with no emotion. She noticed no reaction from him. Of course. _

_Aurora then unhooked something from her pants, before chucking the old chain and lockets to him. He grabbed them like they were a feather. His bony hands ran over the lockets, the very familiar lockets, that were..._

_The same as his. Everything was the same as his. However hers were more worn and the chain was clearly rusted. But everything was there, including the one he grew fond with the most. Claudia Phantomhive...The hair still bright blue..._

_Undertaker looked up, a rather surprised look on his face. Aurora grinned softly. She finally got a reaction...Took a while. But it was soon gone. The bastard always was quick._

_"I'm just a random someone. Nobody you should care for, nobody you should notice. The person you see in front of you is just a fragment from another lifetime and dimension...You are nothing but a ghost to me. Is that clear?" She asked him, her tone sounding cold._

Lydia soon entered a small house, finding a rather old man laying in bed. She could smell death upon him. He opened his eyes, staring at her. He knew who she was. They all did. It was time for death. Lydia took his hand, singing softly. It always comforted them.

_The sound of a loud clang filled the air. Aurora's eyes glowed a blood red. Both of them had drawn out their weapons. Undertaker having revealed his scythe to her. But his hidden eyes were wide. Aurora had the same weapon. The skull, the blade, the rib cage. The spine. She had his scythe. Her eyes remained the same, boredom to it's core._

"_Any more proof you need?" She whispered icily, pushing against his weapon, making a loud scraping sound. "Don't test me." She warned, her fangs gleaming in the dark. "I can hear your thoughts. You wanted to see if your theory was true. Yes. I do know you. Yes, I was a lover. You haven't changed..." She hissed, pulling her weapon away, before hiding it in her robe. Though it never showed through her cloak._

_"I would keep a sharper eye on Lydia dear. After all, she's about to hit a rather huge snag in a couple of minutes. And knowing you. You always show up at the most wonderful of times."_

_Undertaker narrowed his glowing eyes. Why did she know so much? He then tossed back her lockets. As Aurora caught them, she smirked as he was no longer there... For once, she had caught him out of character. This was highly amusing._

Lydia was still in the process of reaping the male. As the records flowed out, she realized he was a veteran. Her eyes softened. He had served well. He was a strong spirit.

Lydia had no idea that the veteran suddenly went into flight or fight. His records were inching toward her from behind. She was so caught up in seeing his life...

_Aurora stayed where she was. "You will come to learn, Undertaker. That even as someone as old and mad as you can love." She said with a grin. _

Lydia had miscalculated. She was not paying attention like she was last time. She didn't notice a record strand reaching toward her until it was too late. She let out a squeak as it wrapped around her leg and pulled her upside down into the air.

Reality dawned on her as more records began wrapping around her limbs. Her eyes widened as her vision was obscured. And what was more terrifying was that the records were tightening around her, digging into her skin, until searing pain was felt. Lydia let out a scream, blood was pouring onto the floor below her. She couldn't die like this. Not yet.

The human who was dying was fighting back, his years of being a soldier still stuck in his blood. He wasn't even aware he was killing Lydia.

When it dawned on her she was going to die, she let out a scream. A scream that carried. The reaper death scream. But it was futile. No one was coming. In a shocking turn of events, she was seeing her own life at the dispatch flash before her eyes. _No...This wasn't...supposed to happen._

As her vision began to fade, she heard rushing footsteps, before a loud ripping sound was heard.

_**SLIIIIIICE**_

Lydia soon hit the floor with a thud, though she felt nothing. She was numbed from the attack. The records faded away to nothing. The man was dead. Lydia slowly blinked her eyes, blood was clouding her vision. She heard heavy footsteps. Who had saved her?

A figure was now standing over her. And to her horror, she knew who it was. The hair is what gave it away. Silver hair, pale face, scars, black outfit, the silly top hat. The silver bangs covering half his face...

_Undertaker?!_

Lydia let out a choked gasp, blood spurting from her mouth. No doubt her insides had been crushed up as well from how tight the records were. Undertaker grinned wide, leaning down and grabbing her carefully under the waist and shoulders.

_He...was a reaper...this entire time?_

"Aaaaand now we both carry scars...Hihihi~" Sang Undertaker as he carried her out of the building, before jumping and hopping away with her bloody form. How did She not know?

_Aurora stood there as he carried her away. Rain poured harder onto the roof and cobblestone._ _"Now, onto the next story." She sang, walking along the roof, before disappearing into thin air._


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia was faintly aware of Undertaker holding her. She was in shock that him, of all people, was a reaper. Something that she despised. Was he working for the dispatch? Was he waiting for her to become weak to take her in?

He brought her into the shop, her eyes adjusting to them dim darkness. She kept fading in and out of consciousness. She was faintly aware of clanking of bottles and him humming casually, like some bad horror movie. He soon set her on a cold table, though it was barely felt. She felt searing pain in her abdomen and she screamed out, or at least attempted to, but her voice came out in squeaks. Her vocal cords had been crushed.

"Oooh~ Got yourself in a nasty tangle you did...I'll stitch you right right uuuuup." He sang. Lydia's eyes widened, her pupils enlarging. She was not for that idea. She lifted her hand to swat him away as if he were a fly but she didn't do any damage at all. Her reaper blood was trying to heal but some added assistance was needed.

"Stop strugglin' dear, you don't want to mess with th' stitches." He warned, before pinning her arm against the table. She felt the first needle penetrate her skin and she screamed, but once again it came in squeaks. She was too weak to fight him off. And he was only trying to help. But every needle was so incredibly painful. She couldn't believe she was almost killed.

She soon felt something wedge in between her teeth. She bit into it on reflex. She realized it was a towel. "Somethin' to bite on if it gets too muuuuch~." He said quickly as he continued on with her arm. And to think, he had to stitch the entirety of her body. Her eyes widened as the thought she would be need to nude to finish the others off. 

Undertaker was thinking to himself, wondering how in the world she survived such a horrible event. Only a few seconds longer she would had been dead. And he would had to have prettied her up for her gala. The poor dear was forever disfigured. Her face was going to have stitches like his. However, hers went straight across her face, and another seemed to have cut into her eyelid, eyebrow, and eyeball. The eyeball could not be stitched. But it would heal anyways. The worst of the scars was the sides of her mouth, which had been slit, like a ripped doll.

He soon finished with her arm. It was neatly stitched. He then grabbed her other arm, which looked broken. He knew her reaper blood would snap them back into place. It was just a matter of time. Lydia squeaked out again in pain. He never saw a reaper so reactive to pain. But she was just a reaperling.

Lydia then spat out the rag. Who knows what was on it? "W-who-" Undertaker quickly hushed her, putting his fingers to his mouth. She was trying her hardest to speak. But her voice was squeaking. He knew her vocal cords would heal soon as well. But Lydia was fussing about it not healing faster.

Lydia was very ticked off that all she could do was lay there. But how long would it take for her to fully heal. Reaper's healed fairly fast depending on their maturity. But Lydia was just a baby compared to everyone else.

As time went on. He had pretty much had covered her limbs. But now came her neck, face and torso...To her shock and dismay he grabbed her clothes, shredding them off her torso with a loud ripping sound, exposing her under-garments. Her clothing was pretty much shredded anyways from the records. But he didn't have to rub it in her face. With a hiss, she brought up her leg, attempting to kick him. "H-HENTAI-"

Undertaker had caught her leg, bringing it back down on the table with firmness. His eyes glowed bright, showing an almost ominous threat to them. "Don't want t' mess up the stitchin' do you?" He asked, that stupid grin on his face. She was half naked for Christ sake! Forget her pain! She was almost NUDE!

"S-Stop!" She attempted to speak, but it was futile, for he continued his work, trying to stitch her face. Which was proving difficult. She kept flinching away from him, blood continued to drip down her face. Finally, Undertaker grabbed her chin, forcing her to stop moving. But what finally made her stop, was when Undertaker tilted his head, revealing a tiny peek at his devastating eyes.

Lydia's eyes widened. She had no idea just how more experienced he was as a reaper. His bright eyes were the only thing lighting up the darkness of the room. The classic Chartreuse phosphorescence...He was definitely a reaper. A choked gasp escaped her as he inserted the needle into the end of the right side her mouth. The bastard had distracted her.

She was glared at his face as he continued his work. Instead of feeling pain, it was a numbed sensation. It just made her more angry... "Y-You...y-you b-bastard." She spat with murderous venom. Undertaker just smirked in response. Lydia simply did not understand the danger she was in.

Sure, she was alright for now. But he couldn't risk her losing anymore blood. She could have gone into a shock mode or a coma state. And only by sharing blood with another reaper could help her out. He was soon done with the slits across the corners of her mouth. He then began to stitch the scar across her face.

Lydia watched with fake interest. He seemed to know how to stitch pretty damn well. Came with being an Undertaker...He was soon finished with the wound, and lastly stitched her eyebrow. Though seeing the needle up close was pretty damn frightening.

His hidden eyes then traveled down her torso, and Lydia narrowed her eyes, daring him to touch her inappropriately. Daring him to try it. She wouldn't let him touch her wrongly, not without blood being drawn.

"..."

"..."

After a tense moment, he finally retreated from her. His back straightening softly. He opted to let her heal naturally there. He tossed the needle into a bowl of water. The blood swirling around in the water. Lydia continued to have her eyes narrowed at him, watching him move around. She didn't trust him at the moment. Not after finding out he was a reaper.

"I expect a full recovery from yah." He said finally, washing his hands with a rag, blood was seeping into it. So her wounds were pretty bad...Lydia just huffed, her eyes looking off to the side. "Theres no way I'd die from this anyways." She replied, finally having a voice. Though it sounded forced.

"Now, dear Lydia. Next time you rush into reapin', do not go without my presence. You are just a reaperlin' and not to be doin' this alone." He warned her, making her growl through her teeth. "I k-know what I am doing." She spat.

That made Undertaker giggle and turn to face her. "Says the one who committed th' reaper death scream." He said with a rather scolding tone to him. Lydia glared, her stitch eye twitching uncomfortably. She could barely see out of her injured eye. But it was starting to heal.

"Now, lets get you cleaned up. A sponge bath is in order." He sang to himself. Lydia knew she couldn't take a bath because her moving would pop a stitch. Oh great, her insane multician was going to bath her. Now he really was perverted.

Lydia's voice squeaked as she felt a cold sponge on her arm. For a reaper, he was being fairly gentle as he wiped her arm down. Lydia was still upset and pissed of course. But she was facing a dilemma, pop the stitches, fight him, bleed some more, redo the stitches and do this shit all over again. Or just let him do what he needed to do to help her heal?

She let out a huff, letting him wash her, but letting out warning growls every time he got too close to her private areas. She was rather pissed off at how he had not be honest with her. But of course, she did not ask. And stupidly missed all the signs.

"You're a reaper …...W-Why are you not reporting me to dispatch. I'm right h-here.." She glared, daring him to take her in. She was weakened, ready to be incarcerated by dispatch.

"Lucky for you, my dear Lydia. I am _retired_. And 'ave been for a while now." He said simply, turning around and grabbing a jar off the shelf of a empty bookcase. His hair and liripipe swaying delicately around. Lydia narrowed her eyes. How could he be retired if he had a scythe to cut the record strands from killing her?

"You still have a scythe. You're not retired." She growled, spitting out some blood. It hurt to move her mouth since the corners had been slit. That just made Undertaker smirk, opening the jar, revealing cookies. Lydia narrowed her eyes, but before she could protest he shoved the cookie in her mouth. She bit into it with a loud crunch, not exactly pleased.

"I'm like you m' dear. If you cared to understand." He said with a shrug, eating a cookie himself. Lydia really didn't want to understand. He was a pervert, an ass. And he purposely waited longer before rescuing her. "Baka...You're nothing like me." She growled.

"Name callin' isn't going to get you anywheeeeeere dear one." He said simply, a grin was visible behind the cookie. "And for your information, we are _very_ alike." He said, leaning back and crossing his legs. "You're runnin' from the law luv. Just as I am." He said simply, munching loudly on biscuits.

"..." A look of utter amazement came over her features, though her stitched eye was still twitching. "You are...A rogue?" She asked, feeling her body tingle in slight shock.

"Technically, no. I do not have the "Reaper Rogue Relapse" as you do, dear Lydia. I simply retired, but took my scythe with me. T'was very hard to part with such a lovely weapon, since we had been together so long." He looked thoughtful then, his hidden eyes staring up at the ceiling.

This got Lydia thinking, why would he retire and become an Undertaker? And what was this reaper's name?...Her eyes blinked slowly, her eyes snapping open. She remembered something. Was this?...She turned her head to stare at him, eyes narrowing. She remembered seeing something...

.../\/\/\...

_"And here is the reaper's library. Filled with every memory of the human race." William Spears spoke plainly as the group of young reaperlings entered inside. Lydia stared in wonder at the incredible size of the reaper library. It was impossible to tell how far back it went. She looked over the railing, staring down below at the levels. It went down so far it was impossible to count._

"And here we have a tribute to our most famous reapers. Do not touch. You will be held responsible to any damage." He said, making Lydia sigh. He was such a stiff...

_But now Lydia was taking interests in the statues, but one stood out. A statue of a slim man with long hair and with a giant death scythe. His cloak seeming to billow around him. "I have just one question, Spears-Senpai. What was this man's achievement?" She asked very, very carefully._

William eyed her for a moment, as though unsure whether to answer. "Here is a man who is famous for reaping the most famous humans to date such as, Robin hood, And Marie Antoinette. Which he sent her to hell. He outranks us all in skill..."

Lydia stared in wonder. "He certainty was a cute man." Lydia said with sincerity, earning a glare from William. Lydia looked sheepish then.

…/\/\/\...

"You...Y-You..." Her eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit...Y-You're him..." She stammered. Undertaker tilted his head, the cookie still halfway out of his mouth. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

"Theres a statue of you in the Reaper's Library! It's you! It has to be!" She exclaimed, wishing she could sit up.

Undertaker soon killed the biscuit and sat up. "They still got tha' old thing in there? I thought they would have stored it away after my leave." He said, a grin on his face. Lydia just stared at him. To think he was the reaper who judged two famous people...He certainly didn't seem the same.

"Now, down to business. It will take you a bit to recover, tha' leaves me in charge of carin' for you in the meantime." He said with a grin. Lydia glared again at him, not liking this. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'm fine. Let me rest." Lydia forced out, but he shook his head. Lydia needed food, water. It made reapers heal much faster and renew energy.

She was briefly aware of him leaving the room, his boots thumping against the floor. Good, some time to herself. So, she was in a funeral home, with a retired reaper, who was borderline insane, who would be nursing her back to health. Great! What else would happen? 

…/\/\/\...

"We've seriously had to get a tighter hold on security. The vampire just waltz past us without even being noticed?! Impossible!" Squeaked Grell.

"The vampire is far more advanced then us all in skill. Vampires of her kind can enter and leave dimensions in a blink of an eye. Even time shift." William said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Grell suddenly looked worried. "So that means..."

"She can enter here at any time." He said, lenses flashing. "So we must be on guard." He said sternly. Suddenly, a low snicker caught their attention. But when they looked, no one was there. Grell suddenly got a bit spooked, clinging to William. So the vampire was still in the void somewhere, just watching.

William was less then concerned. The vampire had clear intention of something. Not to kill anyone, but get something of importance and be on her way. He clearly was not wanting to fight in the reaper library as well. One mistake and books would become damaged...Souls could perish. 

…./\/\/\...

Lydia was growing more and more annoyed as Undertaker did his work around her, her body still on the cold table. His humming was getting to her now. "Tanoshi, Tanoshi. Eight, nine..." His fingers ran over some books he had labeled with numbers.

What finally set her off, was the fact Undertaker was leaning over, grabbing something from the lower shelf, his rump now in her face. "I'm going to stab your ass with my arrow if you don't stop." She seethed, eye twitching.

But that only made Undertaker snicker and stand up straight. Nothing ever seemed to anger him. In fact it only humored him. 

This was going to be a long day for Lydia. There was no way she was going to be able to rest being on a cold table. It was nearly morning after all. Before she could even voice her plea, he had picked her up bridle style. She blinked, looking up at him. He paid no attention to her, simply carrying her out of the room and through the home.

She felt less pain, which was a wonderful relief. And now she could feel his actual touch. Beforehand she had been numbed. She still ached however.

He soon set her in bed, pulling the blankets over her. She glanced at him, before retaining focus on the ceiling. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly, feeling her body start to relax. The air was nice up here...

Undertaker shrugged his shoulders, his arms to his chest. That goofy grin back on his face. "Get some rest, luv. We'll see how you'll look in the mornin'..." He said, shuffling out of the room.

Thats right, once she had healed, she would see the extent of the damage done to her body...

Her eyes remained focused on the ceiling, she could see fine now. Her vision was healed. Her eyebrow continued to twitch however. No doubt a muscle was spasming.

She flexed her fingers, feeling the healing skin stretch and burn. She regretted her job. She regretted helping the dying man...She could have died. No wonder reaperlings could not go alone...

Her eyes began to shut, and before she knew it, she was out like a light. She would heal faster now. Hopefully the damage was not that horrible. 

…/\/\/\...

"Hurry! Catch her!" Screamed Grell as he leaped from railing to railing the reaper library, catching the familiar figure of Aurora. Ronald tried his hardest to keep up. if Only William had not taken a day off.

_"SUCH A WOOOOOONDERFUL GAME THIS IIIIS!"_ She cackled with delight, jumping from the railing to railing until she was at the top leaning over. Grell was inches away from slicing her. She suddenly fell back, pretending it was a mistake she flailed her arms. _"OH SHIT- WOOO HO HOOOOOO! GEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIMOOOOOOOOO!"_, She fell into the seemingly never ending levels below. Her voiced echoed forever on the further she went down.

Grell and Ronald stared in disbelief as they peered over the railing. Grell was sweating, She kept falling and falling...She was a mad vampire. Just what did she want? She was a pest. They needed to get rid of her.

Aurora then flipped in the air, her body slowing down as she was nearing the bottom of the levels. The file room of every reaper... With every important document of them.

She began to walk the halls, her nose sniffing. Her eyes began to glow. She was close. Close to finding Lydia's belongings. _"Do do...Dah dum do..."_ She mumbled, opening a cabinet and flipping through papers. _"Oooooh~ here we are..."_

She had discovered Lydia's documents. She pulled out a yellow envelope, opening it carefully, a music device fell from it's contents into her hand. Along with ear buds. _"Oh~ There you are..."_ She grinned, putting the device into her pocket and folding up the document and putting it safely in her cloak.

_**REEEEVE**_ _**SPLIIIIICE**_

Her head slowly turned downwards, seeing that a chainsaw was now sticking out from her stomach. Instead of being alarmed, she slowly turned her head, seeing Grell Sutcliff behind her.

"GOTCHA!" He squealed in happiness.

But soon, a look of pain came across his face, some type of electric shock was going through him. Aurora smirked, a forceful amount of energy sent Grell flying back into Ronald. Aurora then turned around, her hand reaching behind her and pulling the chainsaw out of her body.

Aurora then pouted, looking down at the mess. She then started to undo her cloak, unbuttoning it. She shedded it off, revealing a strange steam punkish corset device wrapped around her. It was emitting sparks and bright lights. Wires stuck out everywhere. _"Aw...You ruined it...This was my favorite..." _Aurora was fond of steampunk, and always dressed it.

Aurora then sighed, putting her cloak back on. She would fix it later. She loved that damn thing. _"Now...I can't just simply leave without damaging something of yours...Karma and all that...So..."_ She then reached into the back of her collar, pulling out the handle of her death scythe. She grinned maliciously.

_"Who will be the hunted rabbit?"_

_She suddenly made a giant death scythe appear, it was decorated with bones, a skull, rib cage, a curved blade. The weapon was bigger then her... Several screams were soon heard all through the library. Along with a maniacal laughter._

…/\/\/\...

Undertaker was downstairs, cleaning up the mess that had been left behind on the table Lydia had laid on. He had witnessed several messy reapings. But he was more then surprised when Lydia survived. She was a tough reaper...

As he was wiping down the table, he paused, hidden eyes narrowing. He could sense something...His head turned toward the ceiling, of course nothing was there, but something was upstairs with Lydia...

He casually stopped what he was doing and quietly headed upstairs, his boots barely making any sounds now. He was like a ghost in the void.

He came to his bedroom door, pushing it slightly. Lydia was asleep still in her bed, but a figure was standing over her. It was incredibly dark, but Undertaker could see the figure clearly.

The figure had it's hands hovering over Lydia's chest, a yellow glow emanating from them...

The figure slowly looked up, glowing red eyes appearing. It was the same woman from on the roof. Undertaker knew what she was doing, and just decided to watch. She was healing Lydia. She appeared to not mean any harm against them. And seemed to be looking out for Lydia's best interest.

He watched in interest as Lydia's skin healed rapidly, the swollen skin dying down and turning pale. "Shes just a child to me...I know, that you know, what she really is...Undertaker." She said calmly and quietly to him, her mouth not smirking, or doing anything. In fact it was a straight line. She didn't seem amused at all.

Undertaker said nothing, of course. He never gave much reaction. Aurora then opened Lydia's hand, placing the music device from before into her hand and closing her fingers around it. She then slowly approached Undertaker, reaching into her cloak. Undertaker didn't react still, knowing he had fast reflexes.

He was less then amused when she pulled out a large yellow envelope containing Lydia's records. "I believe you should have a look at this. Unless you want me to read it." She spoke in a dark tone.

Undertaker simply took the parcel, quietly opening it with his delicate fingers. He then looked up, only to see Aurora was not there. He wasn't surprised. He knew how powerful she was. She was quite the odd one...

Undertaker then turned on his heels, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly. He had paperwork to look at. Oh to be young again.

His mouth was barely moving as he read out the contents of the first report of Lydia Dosset, about how she first appeared in the reaper realm. How she got along with pretty much anyone. Then it went on to explain Her fears, concerns, pains...It also explained her treatments at the dispatch, then her studies.

"My my, we aaaaare a stubborn one..." He realized, seeing Lydia never missed classes or her essays. She was quite the bookworm. It explained how no matter what they recommended for her job, she refused, wanting to be in the field with the male reapers. 

Females were only mainly allowed to do paperwork and sort. He rarely encountered females on duty. Even as something as advanced as the reaper race were still full of sexism and prejudiced. Females were only seen behind counters, in offices. Or just staying at home tending to offspring.

Yet it seemed Lydia had surpassed all her classes, and she had more advanced sight then the rest. The Double R reapers usually had this. Rogue Reaper Relapse... Their enhanced sight was a mystery...

It showed several other pages, explaining her usual behavior and strengths against other reapers. It mentioned Eliot. And how they seemed to fight all the time. Though Eliot started it, and Lydia ended it.

A snicker escaped his mouth. Lydia had some spitfire when she was truly angry.

When he pulled out the last page, he paused, his mouth forming into a straight line. Now he knew why the vampire brought it to him. But it also made him ever more curious.

"The Thorns Of Death..." His voice had lowered into that dark pitch. It was incredibly rare to have such a disease. And for a Double R reaper to have such a disease...

This meant he would have to push her after this event to reap more. But very subtle. And no give hints to this disease. It seemed Lydia wouldn't want to reap after hearing such news. She wanted to reap to help humans in their last moments of life.

Now it seemed this vampire was pushing _him_ to move faster for her. It was like The vampire was almost controlling him...Of course he always had his own intentions to assist the reaperling. She showed some promise. She was useful...

He suddenly looked up, hearing a creek. There was the vampire woman again, sitting in his chair in his shop, her legs up on the table. Her boots visible to him. Now he was suspicious. She had his boots...

_"Now...Lets have a chat, shall we?"_ Asked Aurora, her eyes glowing brightly. A candle next to her then caught fire, illuminating the darkness. Her fangs visible in the candlelight. 

Upstairs, Lydia grunted. It was morning already? She opened her eyes slowly. She felt incredibly good, like she got the most wonderful sleep in years. She had healed already?

She slowly turned her head. She could feel something in her hand. She slowly lifted her hand up, turning her wrist to reveal her music device she left behind at dispatch. Along with her purple earbuds.

She blinked a few times, before opening her eyes wide. "W-what?!" How did it get there? Someone brought it to her? Who brought it to her? Undertaker? No, he wouldn't have done that...

She lifted her other hand, carefully pushing buttons on the device, only to see the screen flash. When she entered the data files on her device, she was surprised to see extra files that weren't put there before. A file folder labeled, Aurora: Allons-y!

So it was Aurora. She came back while she was asleep? She had gone to the trouble of finding her item?

She found almost over a thousand songs she didn't recognize in the file, and began to go through them, listening. It was music unlike anything she heard of. She could feel her mind relaxing. These songs were beautiful.

Just who was Aurora? She wanted to know more, but she kept fleeing...When would she meet her again?

Perhaps..._Soon._


End file.
